Inuyashiki
by Si Cuscus
Summary: Namikaze Naruto siswa jelek, gendut Dan bodoh. Dia pun harus mati secara mengenaskan bersama sahabatnya. Saat Issei dibangkitkan oleh Rias Gremory, Naruto harus rela mati sendiri. Namun, keajaiban datang dari makhluk asing yang datang tiba-tiba Dan menamainya Inuyashiki. [Anime Inuyashiki] [Marvel] Dan Imajiinasi Author selebihnya ...
1. Chapter 1

Namanya Namikaze Naruto.

Siswa terpayah dari kasta siswa tak berguna. Dia bukan siswa pintar, berprestasi, apalagi tampan. Tidak sama sekali. Dia hanya siswa bodoh, tubuh yang terdiri dari bergelambir-gelambir lemak dan juga tak berprestasi dan tak ada yang diandalkan. Ya tapi dia sangat populer.

Dia populer di SMA Kuoh bersama Trio Mesum.

Mereka musuh para wanita dengan semua hal menjijikan yang mereka lakukan. Satu temannya Hyoudou Issei mendingan, dia siswa yang terbilang memiliki wajah dibanding Naruto. Sehingga tindakan mesumnya justru disesalkan. Lha dia? Jelek, bodoh, dan sebagainya, tentu saja tindakan mesumnya dianggap orang-orang sebagai _kodrat_. Miris sekali.

Namun, manusia pasti punya kelebihannya kan? Benar. Naruto pun sama. Dia memiliki kelebihan dibanding yang lain dan dibalik semua nilai minus yang melekat seperti takdir bagi hidupnya. Naruto ahli dalam mesin dan mendesain sesuatu. Imajinasinya pun tak terbendung dan semua itu dia curahkan dengan pemandangan duniawi dari tubuh-tubuh gadis yang dia intip.

Saking ahlinya dia dalam mesin, beri saja dia sebuah mesin tanpa buku panduan dan tanpa seseorang pun di dunia mengetahui cara kerjanya, maka dalam satu-dua jam, Naruto pasti bisa membongkar-pasang dan mengetahui cara kerja dan kelemahan mesin itu. Luar biasa, 'kan?

Namun kebodohan dan kemalasan juga kenaifannya menutup bakat-bakatnya. Dia dikucilkan. Tak punya pasangan, keluarga dan apapun selain 3 teman mesum dan impian bodohnya mempunyai mesin dari dunia lain.

Bodoh, 'kan?

Nah, itu hanya sedikit kebodohan atau mungkin kesialan yang menimpa pria tambun pirang itu. Ada lagi ternyata yang lebih bodoh dari itu.

Seperti waktu ini ...

Ketika ketidakpercayaannya saat mendengar Ise temannya mendapatkan pacar seorang wanita yang teramat cantik seperti Malaikat jatuh dari Surge, Naruto seolah tertimpa Komet Halley menimpa kepalanya. Dia pun berinisiatif mengikuti semua aktifitas menyebalkan temannya. Berkencan di hari minggu. Semuanya normal-normal saja sih. Naruto hanya jengkel dan kesal saja dan iri dengan sahabat mesumnya.

Sampai pada satu waktu,

Issei tiba-tiba hampir tak bernyawa dengan sebua tombak atau teknologi pengolah cahaya lampu yang boros di taman itu menembus perutnya dan melubanginya sampai bahkan isi dari perut Issei tak kelihatan.

Tentu saja dia shock. Tak percaya akan kejadian itu. Terlebih wanita cantik yang jadi pacarnya Issei ternyata memiliki sayap hitam yang dia duga adalah teknologi curian dari CIA oleh sekelompok teroris aneh berpakaian minim aliran _Masochist-BDSM_. _Ughh tapi dia seksi juga sih_.

Dan sialnya! Keberadannya yang memang tak ramping-ramping amat bersembunyi di balik pepohonan ketahuan oleh wanita penyuka BDSM itu. Dia _positive-thinking _saja. Mungkin beda dengan Issei. Wanita itu meminta Naruto menyiksa dan melakukan hal-hal erotis seperti pada seorang _Masochist _penyuka BDSM, 'kan?

Na'asnya, ternyata Naruto bernasib sama. Dia dihujam oleh tombak teknologi penyerap mubazirnya lampu taman sampai membuat perutnya berlubang seperti Issei. _Ugh, sungguh rasanya sakit sekali. _Dan akhirnya, setelah wanita itu berbicara dengan sombong yang entah apa–karena Naruto lebih memikirkan; _apakah dia akan ke Isekai? Ataukah ini objek uji coba CIA dan dia akan diubah jadi Terminator? _Dia yang bernama Raynare pun pergi meninggalkan dua jones tergenang darah sendiri.

_Sialan! Mati disamping Ise bukan impianku. Kami-sama, aku ingin mati disamping Gundam kendaraanku atau Gurem Lagan yang ada di Anime itu._

... Begitulah ratapannya. Naruto dan Issei sedang berada diujung hidupnya. Mereka sudah yakin akan tewas dan mungkin sekolah mereka akan geger oleh berita kematiannya. Naruto sempat-sempatnya khawatir kalau berita yang beredar adalah bahwa mereka sedang main _Seme-Uke _terus kebablasan dan kena _azab _oleh Tuhan dan tewas mengenaskan.

TIDAK! Mana mau dia diberitakan mati seperti itu.

Si pirang yang sempat-sempatnya khawatir dan berpikir aneh-aneh itu secara memaksa mencoba melihat sesuatu yang menghampiri mereka. Diawali cahaya merah terang dan sepertinya ada seseorang yang menghampiri. _Ohh itu rambut crimson, dan itu Rias Gremory-senpai! Dia pasti menyelamatkan kita._

" ... Hyoudou Issei, kau telah memanggilku kemari dan memohon. Karena itulah, atas nama Gremory kau akan diberikan kesempatan kedua Issei. Mengabdilah, kau selamanya akan menjadi budak iblis keluarga Gremory."

Tunggu! Apa maksudnya itu coba? Rias Gremory-senpai apakah dia seorang penganut aliran sesat sekte dari _Kuvukiland _atau dia seorang _dedemit _yang ingin membawanya ke alam lain? Yang terakhir sepertinya bukan, lagipula dibawa _dedemit _cantik begitu dia juga mau.

Belum sampai disana, keterkejutan dan kesialan yang menimpa dirinya, Naruto harus shock bahwa dia tak ditolong sama sekali oleh Senpai-nya itu. Dia mungkin akan terisak nangis bawang kalau bisa.

"_Buchou_, kau tak mereinkarnasi Namikaze-kun?" Akeno Himejima orang terdekat dan salah satu _The Great Onee-sama _menanyakan nasib Naruto. _Oh good job Akeno-senpai! Kau calon istriku._

"Untuk apa? Hyoudou Issei terindikasi memiliki Sacred Gear. Sedangkan dia? Jelek, Bodoh, Biang onar, Lemah dan bahkan jika dilatih fisik pun mau seperti apa? Lihat lemak-lemak yang seolah sudah jadi bagian organ tubuhnya." Ucap Rias dengan pandangan yang merendahkan pada Naruto.

_Oh Strike. Itu sangat menusuk Rias-senpai. Kau benar-benar kejam. Kudoakan sekte Kuvukiland-mu masuk neraka dan disiksa secara BDSM bersama wanita masokis tadi._

Oh sayang dialah penghuni Neraka sesungguhnya, Naruto.

"Jadi?" Akeno bertanya ragu-ragu. Dia sebenarnya tak tega membiarkan pemuda itu tewas mengenaskan begini. Namun ya yang namanya bawahan, nurut saja titah raja.

"Kita pergi. Biarkan saja. Mungkin kalau beruntung dia akan diangkat ke Surga dan dijadikan prajurit oleh para Tenshi disana." Setelah mengatakan itu, Rias dan Akeno menghilang ditelan lingkaran sihir. Meninggalkan remaja jelek yang menunggu ajalnya.

'_Inikah akhirnya kheh? Kami, jika diberi kesempatan aku pasti akan berhenti mengintip dan malas lagi. Aku akan menuntaskan impianku mencari teknologi dunia lain–tapi bukan jadi peserta acara dunia lain, Kami-sama. Dan mungkin, jika benar, aku akan membalas ketidakmanusiawian dari Rias Gremory beserta sekte dari Kuvukiland-nya itu. Ahh ya aku tau sih, mana mungkin kesempatan kedua bagi pendosa dan orang yang mau balas dendam sepertiku ini.'_

Dalam tawa miris yang mengiringi detik-detik kematiannya. Naruto yang hampir menutup mata harus dipaksa terkejut untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Karena tiba-tiba saja, dari ketiadan yang benar-benar kosong tak ada apapun muncul suatu mesin yang boleh dikatakan seperti pesawat luar angkasa atau _UFO_. Bentuknya futuristik dan entah kenapa kehadirannya tak disadari semua orang.

... Oke, untuk ini dia tak bisa memikirkan apapun atau nyeleneh lagi. Nyawanya sudah diujung tanduk Frieza-sama. Jika dia berubah ke mode terakhirnya, dia jatuh dan tewas.

"**Objek percobaan terakhir. Universe 4e-800A. Subjek adalah manusia. Keadaan hampir mati. Lokasi Bumi. Kode nama ... " **Entah bagaimana namun suatu cahaya dari salah satu bagian pesawat itu bersinar menuju Naruto dan dengan diiringi suara yang mirip dengan bahasanya terdengar. _Apa maksudnya dia akan jadi objek percobaan? Sudah kuduga! Ini pasti konspirasi CIA! _

Di ambang kesadaran terakhirnya, Naruto menutup mata untuk terakhir kalinya andai, sinar yang aneh dan juga terasa menenangkan menerpa dirinya dari pesawat itu dengan beragam rasa yang menerpa tubuhnya. Dan terakhir, suara dari pesawat terbang itu yang Naruto bingung apakah dia wanita monoton yang selalu berbicara di Bandara Kuoh atau pria _alay _yang suka _bacot _di radio Kuoh 4.3 pm.

"**Siap dihidupkan. Kode nama ; **_**Inuyashiki**_.**"**

Dan akhirnya Naruto benar-benar tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

_**I Don't own Naruto and Highschool DxD. Both belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Ichie Ishibumi. There is no **__**personal benefit **__**from making this fanfiction**_

_**.**_

**Inuyashiki**

.

**Presented by Doyan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Date : 20 Apr. 19**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Introduction**

"TANDUK FRIEZA-SAMA!"

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia merasa badannya pegal linu. Matanya perlu waktu menyesuaikan cahaya yang menerpa wajahnya. Ketika jelas, dia tersadar bahwa di pagi buta yang kira-kira waktunya adalah 3.00 pagi, Naruto terbangun dan masih berada di taman tadi. Dia melihat sekeliling dan anehnya semuanya bersih seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Padahal wanita masokis kemarin hampir merusak air mancur disana. Ahh lupakanlah Naruto. Sekarang yang paling penting apa yang terjadi dengan diirnya sampai bisa selamat dari insiden semalam?

Naruto mencoba berdiri. Entah kenapa kini berdiri rasanya seperti Son Goku harus melawan Frieza-sama ketika kecil, berat sekali. Namun dengan usaha yang gigih, kaki-kaki rampingnya membuat dia berdiri. Alis pirangnya mendapati bahwa seragam sekolahnya ternyata bolong dibagian perut, namun perut rata dan _sixpack_-nya tak kenapa-napa. Artinya, peristiwa semalam tadi benar-benar terjadi namun entah dengan teknologi seperti apa dia bisa seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Persetan deh, yang penting sepertinya _Kami-sama _mengabulkan do'aku untuk menuntaskan impian dan membalas dendam." Ucap Naruto yang kemudian berjalan menuju rumahnya. Dia harus bersiap sekolah dan mulai sekarang harus rajin. Dia juga mungkin akan meninggalkan kebiasaan _ngemil _malam dan makan _junk food _agar badannya tak tambah tambun sehingga tak diejek lagi.

"Entah kenapa suara-suara tulangku bergesekan seperti suara mesin," pria tampan itu kini berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Sesampainya di rumah yang cukup kelihatan mewah karena memang warisan ayah dan ibunya bisa dipakai beberapa turunan itu, Naruto langsung tidur. Dia ingin istirahat setelah semua kejadian mengejutkan semalam.

.

Pagi harinya, cukup sangat pagi, Naruto yang tidur sebentar langsung bersiap dan beranjak ke sekolahnya. Dia untungnya punya cadangan seragam sehingga seragam yang rusak itu bisa dia ganti. Wajahnya pun sumringah karena baginya ini adalah awal hidup baru dan kesuksesan baru. Juga mungkin ini adalah langkah pertamanya untuk membalas sekte Rias-senpai.

Dan tanpa disadari oleh Naruto, sepanjang jalan dia kini menjadi sorotan. Wajah tampan dengan kulit putih dengan bentuk wajah yang tegas pada bagian rahang, mata safir yang seperti es beku, kemudian tubuh yang atletis dan ideal untuk laki-laki dengan tingginya yang pas pula. Rambut pirang acak-acakannya yang berkibar tertiup angin-angin pagi nakal menambah kesan _ikemen _padanya. Oh, tidak sadarkah rupanya sekarang si Naruto itu?

Sampai masuk SMA Kuoh pun dia masih diperhatikan. Naruto yang biasanya dipandang aneh dan jijik dan tak memandang balas tentu tak sadar. Tujuannya mencari kelasnya dan dia akan mulai fokus dalam mengejar mimpi. Tak dinyana, dia melihat tiga temannya sedang berkumpul di tangga. Mereka seperti tengah berdebat akan sesuatu.

"Yo makhluk yang diragukan ciptaan siapa." Sapa Naruto. Biasa, panggilan mesra keempat sahabat.

Ketiga orang itu yang mendapat sapaan yang meski kurang sopan namun familiar itu menaikan alisnya perlahan. Bagi mereka, sosok tampan yang pastinya adalah musuh alami mereka itu tak diketahui identitasnya. Mereka seperti baru melihatnya pertama kali dan di satu sisi seperti sering bertemu. Matsuda yang sepertinya pertama sadar.

"Kau aktor JAV yang judulnya apa yah?"

Seolah komikal, Naruto mungkin akan terjengkang ke belakang. Pun begitu Issei dan Motohama. Dia tak menyangka bahwa alasan seperti asing dan seolah juga familiar ternyata dianggap Matsuda bahwa orang di depan mereka adalah aktor JAV yang sering ditontonnya.

"Teme-Matsuda! Aku masih perjaka dan mana mungkin jadi aktor JAV!"

"Eh kau tau namaku?"

Naruto mendengus dan melipat tangannya di dada, "Huh apa maksudmu? Kalian kan sahabat-ku. Ise, Matsuda dan Motohama. Kalian meski sebagaimana tidak bergunanya, ya kalian tetap kuanggap sahabat." Remaja tampan itu menyengr kemudian.

"Kau ini siapa sih? Mengaku sahabat kami tapi kelakuan kurang ajar. Kau ngajak ribut atau kenalan?" Issei yang menengahi. Dia sejatinya kesal dihina oleh sosok asing itu sedari tadi. Ditambah dirinya sedang bingung karena tragedi semalam dan masih khawatir akan kebaradaan sahabat karibnya yang juga bernasib sama sepertinya ketika malam itu.

"Issei kau terbentur kepalanya apa oleh pacarmu kemarin? Ini aku, Namikaze Naruto. Orang jenius di sekolah yang baru." Jawab Naruto dengan senyuman hangatnya. Dan itu sukses membuat ketiga sahabat itu menganga lebar. Ekspresi mereka seperti baru melihat fakta bahwa sahabat mereka ternyata menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dia adalah seorang aktor JAV.

"BOHONG!" Jawab mereka serempak.

"Eh?"

"Begini yah, aktor JAV-san, aku tau sekilas mungkin kau mirip dengan teman bego kami itu. Mungkin kau menyamar dan sedang mencoba menyusup di grup rahasia kami demi penelitian. Tapi, maaf, aku sedang khawatir dengan keberadaan NAMIKAZE NARUTO dan mohon, jangan membuat masalah disini, oke?" Issei berkata bijak. Dia benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya yang menurut Rias-senpai yang tiba-tiba ada di ranjangnya dengan keadaan telanjang tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali dirinya disana.

"Betul! Naruto itu jelek, kau tampan." Matsuda tak tau etika,

"Dia juga gendut yang lemaknya seperti bagian organ tubuhnya. Sedangkan kau errr .. ya sedikit _macho _lah," Motohama tak tau malu,

"Hum! Dia juga sepertinya menghilang dan kami akan mencarinya setelah pulang sekolah." Issei menambah kekesalan Naruto,

"Hahh, terserah kalian sajalah." Naruto kini sudah berbeda dengan yang dulu. Dia sekarang tak akan menghiraukan hal-hal yang tak berguna baginya. Baginya impian dan dendamnya sekarang. "Tapi kuyakinkan Ise! Aku melihat semua kejadian yang menimpau dengan pacarmu. Kau dibawa oleh Rias Gremory sedangkan aku tidak. Dan inilah aku, Namikaze Naruto."

Sebelum Naruto hendak meninggalkan mereka yang masih cengo khususnya Issei. Motohama menyodorkan sebuah cermin kecil yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

"Lihatlah wajahmu dan rasakan perbedaannya," begitu katanya yang _sloganistis_.

Perlahan Naruto berkaca pada kaca kecil itu. Dia bisa melihat wajah tampan yang berbeda dengan wajah berlemaknya dahulu. Dan tentu saja,

"AKU TAK PAKAI PELET!"

.

.

.

Fakta perubahan rupa dari Naruto sepertinya tak mudah diterima siapa saja. Itu khusus untuk pria. Para wanita tak peduli siapa identitasnya yang penting dia ganteng, sudah. _Ahh tambahan kalau dia mau ke hotel melati di malam jum'at itu lebih bagus_. Ketiga temannya meski bingung menerima saja karena dia tetaplah Naruto. Meski mulai ada aura permusuhan yang jelas juga _cold war _antara mereka. Ise justru yang paling diam. Dia sepertinya belum paham apa yang terjadi dan membuat mereka berdua masih hidup.

Ya Naruto sendiri tidak paham sih. Issei sepertinya dibangkitkan Rias oleh kekuatan sekte-nya sedangkan Naruto oleh makhluk asing.

Selain fakta itu, Naruto juga mendapati bahwa selain perubahan rupa, dia mengalami perubahan berpikir dan kecerdasan yang signifikan. Tiba-tiba saja dia menjadi cepat paham dengan semua mata pelajaran dan apapun yang coba dia pelajari. Ini sudah dibuktikan ketika Naruto mencoba belajar 3 bahasa asing dan hanya berbekal membaca kamus kemudian tata bahasa dari tiap-tiap bahasa, dia bisa menguasai 3 bahasa itu.

Itu menguntungkan sejatinya. Dengan ini Naruto bisa belajar mesin lebih jauh dan dia bisa menemukan makhluk asing yang membangkitkan dirinya atau juga menemukan mesin dari dunia lain. Akibatnya, dia semakin dikagumi oleh kaum hawa dan dibenci oleh kaum adam bahkan tiga temannya sendiri.

Itu moment berbeda dari biasanya. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu sangat tak biasa. Naruto hanya memasang wajah kaku seharian di bersekolah. Sampai pulang bahkan dia tak keluar kelas dan rela menahan lapar karena tak mau lebih menambah kehebohan.

Dia sedang membereskan buku-bukunya dan hanya ada dia dengan Issei. Matsuda dan Motohama katanya ingin membeli kaset baru.

"Hyoudou Issei-kun dan Namikaze Naruto-kun benar?" Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang _casanova _musuh bebuyutan mereka, Yuuto Kiba berada di pintu dan menegur. Naruto dan Issei kompak penasaran dengan sapaan dari musuh alami mereka di sekolah. "Aku menyampaikan undangan dari Rias Gremory-Buchou. Kalian diharuskan datang ke gedung klub kami."

"Hmmmm?"

Tanpa penolakan. Naruto ingin juga paham apa yang terjadi semalam meski mustahil mengetahui fenomena makhluk asing yang menghidupkannya.

.

Di gedung penelitian ilmu ghaib, Naruto mendapatkan semua penjelasan. Soal dunia, makhluk supranatural dan juga identitas asli beberapa siswa Kuoh. Dia tak terkejut. Dugaannya bahwa Rias Gremory adalah sekte dari Kuvukiland hanya melenceng beberapa derajat. Intinya, dia berhati iblis karena meninggalkannya dan Naruto tak bisa memaafkan dia.

"Ise, kau selamat karena mempunyai Sacred Gear itu. Andai kau sepertiku kemarin malam, si Rias itu tak akan mempedulikanmu." Naruto jelas-jelas menyindir wanita yang duduk di kursi boss-nya itu. Dia yang sekarang tak takut lagi oleh apapun. Meskipun Rias adalah keturunan Iblis Bangsawan sekalipun.

"Lancang sekali Namikaze-kun. Kau seperti menghina aku yang menyelamatkan nyawa Hyoudou-kun tak manusiawi." Meskipun belum terasa, namun jelas sekali Rias mengeluarkan energy demonic-nya hanya untuk menekan orang yang menyinggungnya. Meskipun faktanya benar bahwa dia telah meninggalkan Naruto dalam kondisi hampir mati hanya karena kekuatan.

"Kau kan Iblis, mana bisa punya perasan manusiawi. Iblisiawi mungkin," Naruto menjawab sekenanya dan mengangkat bahu. Dia sadar ucapannya memicu kemarahan iblis merah itu. Apalagi disini adalah markasnya. Namun sekali lagi, dia pun merasa seolah dia punya sesuatu hal untuk melawan siapapun.

"Ouh, kau mengatakan Hyoudou-kun temanmu juga tak manusiawi begitu?" Senyum iblis betina itu benar-benar memuakan. Hanya Naruto yang membencinya. Padahal belum beberapa hari, namun entah kenapa kekesalan dan kebenciannya subur tumbuh.

Sedangkan Issei dan budak lainnya diam saja. Mereka tak berani meng-interupsi pembicaraan panas keduanya. Issei sudah dijelaskan dan ya karena otak bodoh dan mesumnya saja dia setuju dan bermimpi jadi Iblis bangsawan dan mendapatkan harem. Issei yang malang kena tipu.

"Cih, licik." Naruto kemudian berdiri dari sofa itu dan menatap satu persatu budak Rias Gremory dan berhenti pada Issei, dia mengatakan ucapan semoga sukses. "Ise, kita sama-sama hidup lagi untuk mimpi baru. Kau raihlah mimpimu itu, pun begitu aku. Namun, aku minta maaf sejak dini jika suatu saat kekesalan dan kebencianku pada Iblis betina tomat itu terciprat padamu karena kau dekat dengannya mulai sekarang. Oke?"

"Eh a-iya oke Naruto," Issei gugup. Dia sendiri sepertinya bimbang akan mimpinya. Apalagi setelah mendengar sahabatnya berbicara.

"Nah, Rias dan budaknya, maaf aku harus pamit. Hidupku sekarang adalah untuk sukses dan impianku, jadi harus belajar lebih. Dan mungkin ... dendamku suatu saat saja." Mata Naruto menajam pada Rias yang balas menatap tajam akan sikapnya.

Naruto beranjak perlahan meninggalkan mereka. Dia tak peduli dengan tatapan mereka yang seolah menusuk-nusuk dirinya. Urusan disini sudah selesai hari ini. Urusan dendam pada Rias Gremory bisa dilakukan nanti setelah dia punya rencana.

"Tunggu Namikaze! Kau tau, kau belum mengatakan pada kami bagaimana kau hidup kembali, 'kan?"

Naruto menatap Rias, meta safirnya entah kenapa berubah menjadi lebih dingin ketika menatap orang yang mengincar kekuatan dari kelemahan takdir manusia itu. "Aku dihidupkan oleh mereka yang lebih manusiawi. Entah siapa, namun, dia lebih punya hati dibanding dirimu, Rias Gremory."

"Itu tak menjawab pertanyaan kami, Namikaze."

Perkataan dingin Rias yang kemudian dibalas oleh Naruto yang hendak keluar ruangan dibalas oleh perintah peringkusan paksa oleh Rias. Dia menyuruh bidak kuda-nya Kiba untuk meringkus manusia lancang itu.

"Ha'i Buchou!" Secara cepat, pria itu memangkas jarak dengan Naruto dan ada di belakangnya. Issei bahkan tak sempat berkedip untuk menyadari itu. Dia mencoba memperingati sahabatnya namun sepertinya terlambat. Kiba sangat cepat.

Blaaaaar!

Suara tubuh yang menabrak dinding kemudian terlempar puluhan meter hanya pemicu keterkejutan Rias dan budaknya. Bukan Kiba yang menyerang, namun Naruto yang melakukan _counter-attack _secara menakjubkan.

Bagaimana tidak, dengan tanpa disadari dan terlihat bahkan terdeteksi oleh siapapun, Kiba tiba-tiba terlempar menabrak dinding kemudian menembus dan terlempar jauh ke luar gedung. Nasib Kiba tak diketahui namun mereka serempak menatap hati-hati pada Naruto yang dalam posisi habis menendang secara rata-rata air. Sebuah asap juga muncul dari sepatunya. Benar-benar GG.

"Aku peringatkan kau dari sekarang, Iblis." Naruto menatap satu per satu dari mereka. Issei pun tak terlewat namun dia lebih tenang padanya, "Jika kalian berniat mengganggu hidupku atau semena-mena pada temanku Ise atau pula melakukan hal yang menurutku buruk dan tak kusuka, maka siap-siap saja. Apa yang dialami oleh Yuuto hanyalah awal."

"Beraninya kau!"

BANG!

Entah apa, namun Naruto berhasil melubangi dinding di belakang kiri Rias dengan lubang yang lumayan besar. Itu seperti tembakan proyektil berkecepatan lebih dari suara dan berdaya hancur anti-tank. Dan Naruto dengan lengan kanan berposisi seperti memegang pistol pasti pelakunya. Dia meniup-niup asap yang ada di jarinya mendramatisir.

"_Mo _Lagi gak?"

Dan keheningan juga keterkejutan yang membalas Naruto.

.

Insiden yang terjadi hari ini seolah membuat sosok Naruto yang baru. Dia selain berubah rupa, sifat dan kemampuan yang tiba-tiba ada pun merubah semuanya. Tentu saja ini tak lepas dari campur tangan Rias sebagai orang yang membuat Naruto seperti ini. Bagaimanapun, iblis betina itu dengan tangannya sendiri menciptakan Naruto yang mampu mengancam dirinya sendiri.

Itu pasti pukulan telak untuknya. Dan Naruto tak peduli.

Dia langsung pulang ke rumahnya dan melakukan sesuatu. Dia juga ingin mengecek dari mana sumber kemampuan menembak itu, reflek dan kekuatan juga kecepatannya. Itu adalah enigma yang harus dia pecahkan jika ingin lebih superior dari iblis-iblis yang mencoba mengganggunya. Yah dia akan membongkar rahasia itu semalaman suntuk ini.

Dan lagi ... dia buru-buru ke rumah adalah untuk satu hal yang sangat-sangat penting. Dia wajib melakukannya.

"Wuhuuuuu! Aku punya kekuatan super hero, hehehe. Dan hmmmm aku penasaran bagaimana ekspresi-ku ketika mengancam Rias yah? Apa begini? Atu ini? Lha kok aneh sih. Apa mereka tertawa yah melihat ekspresi-ku? Eh, apa mereka pura-pura takut saja? Tunggu tunggu! Apa mereka berpura-pura dalam projek CIA ini?! Sialan! Apa yang benar terjadi sebenarnya."

Merayakannya. Sekitaran 2 jam Naruto berdiri di depan cermin dan mengucapkan semua kalimat tak berguna itu. Nyatanya, rupa dan mendapat kemampuan baru sekalipun, imajinasi berlebih dan juga kegilaannya tak akan hilang ketika sendirian.

Dasar _Introvert_.

**To be Continued**

Saya bersyukur Tuhan masih memberi saya nikmat di dunia.

Hohoho hola hola hay hay? Perkenalkan, saya author errr bukan baru sih. Tapi akunnya saja yang baru. Nama pena saya bisa dilihat ada diatas. Kalian terserah memanggil apa. Dan ini adalah fic pertama di akun baru ini.

Bagaimana? Jelek? Bagus? Biasa? Biasa di luar?

Saya harap lumayan menghibur sih. Apalagi ya unsur di fic ini pasti jarang sekali ada di fic-fic indo lain. Yups, Anime Inuyashiki. Anime Terminator mbah-mbah melawan dedek-dedek _emo_ yang psikopat. Jika yang sudah nonton ya syukur. Kalian bisa tau bagaimana hubungan fic ini dengan kemampuan-kemampuan dan unsur-unsur disana. Yang belum, nonton sana! Recomended kok. Lumayan bisa ditonton sekali duduk tuh anime.

Cerita ini memiliki awal yang mainstream dan mungkin jalan cerita yang gak terlali beda sama yang lain. Gak tau deh, aku cuman nulis sesuai imajinasi di sela-sela kesibukan aja. Alur gamblang pun masih awang-awang kaya emas-emas yang ada di MCK gitu :v

Oke. Kembali. Fic ini seutuhnya fokus pada Naruto saja dengan dirinya yang kaya Mbah Inuyashiki gitu. Mungkin dengan kepribadian Sishigami dan kemampuan mereka berdua digabungin. Gak tau deh, nanti lihat aja berkembangnya gimana. Kan sengaja juga ku buat Naruto ahli dan hobi sama mesin bahkan diawal pengandaiannya pun sangat expert banget sama mesin karena ya ini hubungannya. Dianya mesin gitu lho (Nonton makanya!)

Sekian aja lah ... Gak ada yang perlu dijelasin lagi. Saya harap dukungan dari semua orang untuk fic ini, apalagi yang baca. Bayar dong pake review! Becanda. Tapi sangat diapresiasi mereka yang menyempatkan diri untuk baca terus review. Dan juga, fic ini akan saya bumbui konyol-konyolan Naruto. Ya meski garing daripada serius-serius aja kan bete. Ya gitu seadanya aja deh.

Sekian dari saya ... BANG!


	2. Chapter 2 : Celestial's Product

Insiden yang menciptakan _problem circle _di kehidupan Naruto setelah dia dihidupkan oleh sosok asing, sudah terlewat 5 hari yang lalu. Dia puas mempermalukan Rias Gremory pada fase awal untuk menunjukan dendamnya pada dia. Dan tentu, tindakan kerasnya telah men-_trigger _berbagai kejadian lainnya.

Kehidupan sekolahnya mulai tak tenang. Dia–meskipun tidak secara terang-terangan dilakukan, menyadari bahwa ada saja mata-mata kiriman _ Tomat Berputing _itu untuk mengawasinya. Entah itu si _Cassanova _yang menurut dia lebih pantas jadi pemeran film _The Gigollo _dibanding pendekar pedang atau juga si pendeta wanita _murtad _yang kalau mengawasi seperti orang idiot karena pasti disekitarnya selalu ada laki-laki kelebihan _obat kuat _yang jelas saja menunjukan persembunyiannya.

Selain kelompok Gremory, Naruto juga tau bahwa ada satu kelompok iblis bangsawan dengan _King-_nya adalah Ketua Osis pecinta _Flat Earth _itu. Dia sepertinya tak menunjukan gerakan se-agresif sahabatnya dan Naruto juga tak punya dan tak mau membuat masalah dengan mereka.

Untungnya, persahabatannya dengan Ise masih terjalin baik meskipun sahabat cabulnya itu terlihat selalu kelelahan ketika mereka bertemu. _Road to Harem_, katanya dengan bodoh.

Itu sekelumit _trouble _yang menimpa kehidupannya. Dia memang merasa kesal dengan semua masalah dan sorotan yang menimpanya. Namun, dia juga masih bersyukur atas semua kelebihan dan kesempatan yang dia dapat di kehidupan keduanya. Dia memulai mempelajari misteri kebangkitan dan tubuhnya setelah insiden dengan Rias.

Dan kebetulan kosmik yang seperti ketiban dadanya _Sora_ _Aoi_ saat itu juga, Naruto baru menyadari kalau meskipun tubuhnya masih berwujud manusia seperti pada umumnya, aslinya tubuh luar biasa miliknya itu adalah seperangkat mesin luar biasa canggih yang mekanisme kerjanya lebih rumit dibanding tubuh manusia dan organisme lain yang pernah ada. Singkat kata, Naruto adalah seorang _Android_.

Karena itulah, Naruto yang sedari dulu menyukai mesin dan juga tertarik dengan teknologi dunia lain–khususnya makhluk yang menghidupkannya, mencoba mempelajari tubuhnya dan menguak rahasia apa di dalamnya. Sudah 4 hari plus lembur sejak dia memulainya dan sampai Naruto kelelahan hingga mengigau bertemu _Mia_ _Khalifa_ sedang tari tiang sekalipun, dia belum memahami tubuhnya. Bahkan mekanisme menembak tanpa peluru yang dia lakukan pada Rias dulu pun dia lupa.

Banyak refrensi sudah dia baca dan pelajari. Rujukan mahasiswa-mahasiswa segala disiplin ilmu lingkup teknik, penelitian-penelitian profesor soal robot dan semua hal yang ada di dunia. Naruto masih tak memahami tubuhnya. Harus diakui kalau teknologi di tubuhnya adalah teknologi mesin paling rumit.

Naruto hampir putus asa malam minggu itu.

Andai ... dia yang sedang bosan tengah menonton serial anime Frieza-sama di mana adegannya ada pelepasan jurus pamungkas bernama 'Kametameka' membuat Naruto secara tak sengaja mentransformasi lengan kanannya terbuka dan menunjukan meriam-meriam futuristik berkilauan.

Itulah malam pertama bagi Naruto mulai memahami tubuhnya.

Bahkan, tembakan "Bang" yang dia lakukan pada Rias beberapa hari lalu telah dia hapal mekanismenya dan dia sekarang bisa mem-variasikannya dengan berbagai kemampuan tanpa batas tubuhnya yang berhasil dia akses.

Semalaman sampai pagi Naruto mengeksperimenkan "Bang"-nya yang tentu saja mengganggu tetangga sekitar. Dia belum berani memakai serangan selain "Bang" miliknya. Meningat tak ada yang tau atau catatan bagaimana daya hancur serangan-serangannya.

Dia keasyikan meneliti. Sampai tak sadar akibat perbuatannya yang menimpanya di minggu pagi itu.

"Kenapa aku ditahan Polisi?!"

Ibu-ibu rempong tukang gosip tetangganya itu hanya bisa menatap puas padanya bak Vincent van Gogh baru saja selesai menggambar doujin hentai.

.

.

.

.

_**I Don't own Naruto and Highschool DxD. Both belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Ichie Ishibumi. There is no **__**personal benefit **__**from making this fanfiction**_

_**.**_

**Inuyashiki**

.

**Presented by The Bogeng**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Date : 07 May. 19**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Celestial's Product**

_**[Bagian 1 ... ]**_

" ... Jadi begitulah Pak Polisi. Namikaze Naruto bermain terlalu keras semalam, aku tidak merasa sebagai korban karena kami ada rasa. Jadi, kumohon pertimbangkan penindakannya."

Di ruang tahanan Kantor Polisi Kuoh, Naruto yang baru saja ditahan karena laporan ibu-ibu tetangganya bahwa dia dicurigai sebagai teroris karena semalaman terdengar suara-suara bising karena eksperimennya itu hanya memasang wajah datar. Sedatar lemak yang disebut _susu _yang menggantung di dada wanita berkaca mata itu.

"Aku tak mau berterima kasih, Kaicho."

Selepas interogasi yang untungnya diselesaikan oleh gadis yang duduk di hadapannya itu, Naruto hanya berdua dengan gadis berambut hitam gaya _bob _dengan kaca mata yang dia tau adalah Sona Sitri itu. Dia salah satu wanita gila yang bisa dia ingat.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa membayar jasaku dengan _curhat_, bagaimana?" Sona membenarkan letak kaca matanya menatap serius pada Naruto. Sengaja dia yang memang mengawasi remaja pirang itu dengan caranya sendiri karena informasi dari Rias datang ke Kantor Polisi karena tau hal konyol yang menimpa remaja itu.

Motif Sona tak sama seperti Rias. Dia tak begitu gila akan kekuatan yang Naruto tunjukan dengan membuat budak Rias Yuuto Kiba-kun terluka parah. Dia melakukan pengawasan dan sampai sekarang menolong pemuda itu hanya karena satu hal. Satu hal yang menambah emosinya setelah melihat kejadian Naruto dengan tubuhnya semalam.

"Dengan siapa? BK gitu? Karena ada berita bahwa Ketua Osis Sona Sitri mengaku _Skidipaap _denganku di Kantor Polisi?"

Sona Sitri tersenyum dengan misteriusnya. Soal berita itu bukan hal besar dan dia bisa menghapusnya dengan mudah sesuka hati. Yang terpenting, keinginannya untuk mengetahui misteri dari tubuh Namikaze Naruto dan pembuatnya bisa terpenuhi mulai dari sekarang.

_Ya! Aku penasaran pengetahuan yang menyelimutimu, Namikaze-kun_.

"Aku akan membantumu ... mengetahui rahasia tubuh mesin dan penciptamu,"

Mata safir itu melebar yang selanjutnya menatap perhitungan pada gadis berkaca mata itu.

"_Ne ... Inuyashiki-kun._"

.

Pada dasarnya, sifat suatu makhluk itu tergantung lingkungannya. Jika lingkungamu adalah lingkungan religius pasti men-sosialisasi kepribadianmu menjadi _alim_, pun begitu sebaliknya. Teori itu berlaku untuk makhluk yang memiliki akal seperti juga Iblis. Beda dengan manusia, Iblis yang biangnya lingkungan-lingkungan bobrok moral di manusia pasti lebih brengsek lagi kepribadiannya.

Naruto yakin Sigmun Freud sekalipun akan setuju kalau semua iblis itu tak berbeda perangainya. Tak si _Tomat berputing _atau _Kacamata kekurangan susu_ sekalipun.

Baru tadi pagi dia dengan tanpa minta sedikitpun diselamatkan dari Polisi oleh Sona-Kaicho, sorenya perempuan itu seenaknya saja datang ke rumahnya dan SKSD dengannya.

"Mari pikirkan secara rasional, Inuyashiki-kun. Siapa kira-kira penciptamu dan apa motifnya? Apa kau pikir mereka bagian sebuah mitologi? Atau masih umat manusia itu sendiri? Bagaimana?" Sona datang ke rumahnya tak bertangan kosong. Dia membawa tumpukan buku dengan berbagai isi yang _relate _dengan mesin dan legenda juga sejarah. Seenaknya pula dia membuat teh dan menikmatinya.

_Ini rumahku bogeng!_

"Kau ini mau ku _rape _apa? Seenaknya datang dan membuat kesepakatan denganku? Aku tak ada dendam dan tak mau berurusan dengan makhluk sebangsa si Rias selain dia kau tau." Bahkan Naruto kini masih memakai handuk di sekitaran selangkangannya karena dia sedang mandi ketika Sona datang.

Entah ada angin apa, Sona menatap Naruto dengan serius. Wajah serius yang sangat cantik dan membuat Naruto berpikiran bahwa dihadapannya adalah cucunya Shigeo Tokuda _flat version_.

Wajah keturunan bangsawan Sitri itu sangat serius. Dia bertatapan dengan safir Naruto dan bergerak meneliti tubuh pemuda itu dari atas sampai bawah.

"Penismu masih bekerja?"

"Sialan! Kau mau kubuktikan hah?!"

"_Maa _... _Juts Kidding_." Sona dengan sebuah buku ditangannya berjalan menuju sofa ruang tamu. Entah angin _bego _darimana Naruto mengikutinya. "Tapi serius, tubuh mesinmu masih memungkinkan penismu menyemprotkan sperma? Eh, apa masih bekerja testis milikmu itu? Itu Sperma apa oli?"

"Sialan! Kau _pentil di tengah lapang_!"

"Oke serius Inuyashiki-kun. Aku kemari untuk membantumu membongkar rahasia tubuh dan penciptamu," kali ini wajah serius Sona tak sempat Naruto kaitkan dengan cucunya Shigeo Tokuda. "Aku tau kau juga penasaran dengan rahasia itu, 'kan?"

"Kenapa ... apa motif mendasarmu?"

Begitu angin lebay yang menerpa antara mereka berdua hadir yang secara memalukan menerbangkan handuk di sekitaran selangkangan Naruto terlepas menunjukan _jonny _pada Sona, wanita mungil itu berkata dengan wajah merona.

"_Knowledge is everything_, Inuyashiki-kun."

Naruto tak merespon karena dia berlari menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian dan menutupi rasa malunya menunjukan _Jonny _pada wanita dan itu pertama kalinya. Sementara Sona hanya membenarkan letak kaca mata miliknya dengan senyuman dan rona di wajah.

"_Gede _juga ... "

.

"Jadi, bisa kau jawab pertanyaanku awal tadi? Inu–"

"_Stop_! Aku tak tau kau darimana tau nama itu, namun, hentikan panggilan aneh itu. _My name is Namikaze Naruto. That is it!"_

"Oke," balasnya datar.

"Dan lagi, aku belum mengatakan sepakat untuk kesepakatanmu dan hari ini aku belum mau bekerja sama denganmu, Kaicho."

"Oke," lagi-lagi datar.

_Kamvang ... Si Bogeng ini._

Sona menghela napasnya panjang. Naruto yang hendak menghardik wanita tak tau sopan santun itu mengurungkan niatnya. Dia melihat gadis itu kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan mata yang serius. Lagi.

"Aku ingin berdiskusi sebentar sebelum pergi hari ini. Apa yang kau dapat soal tubuhmu dan penciptamu sampai hari ini, Naruto-kun?"

Kemudian suasana menjadi hening. Sona masih kukuh untuk sore hari ini berdiskusi sebentar tentang tubuh dan pencipta Naruto. Baginya, hari ini dia sudah harus mendapatkan informasi untuk mengkerucutkan penelusuranya sehingga pengetahuan yang dia ingin tau pun tak akan lama lagi dia ketahui. Apalagi dia masih sibuk dan harus mengurus hal lainnya.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang tubuhmu? Penciptamu? Sejauh mana kau mengetahui informasi itu?" Tanya Sona lagi. Minggu sore itu sekitaran pukul 5 sore. Beberapa jam lagi Sone harus berpatroli mengurus iblis liar.

Sementara Sona terburu-buru ingin mengetahui. Naruto merenung kembali. Sona bukanlah kandidat yang pernah dia pikirkan akan menjadi rekannya dalam hal apapun. Dia pula satu ras dengan Rias Gremory yang merupakan wujud kekesalannya. Bisa saja Sona dengan sikap yang dibuat-buat atau dia bersekongkol dengan Gremory itu adalah untuk menjeratnya menjadi alat mereka. Bisa saja.

Apalagi informasi yang diinginkan Sona adalah soal tubuh mesinnya yang bagi dia adalah definisi dari luar biasa itu sendiri. Meskipun Sona berkeinginan sama sepertinya mengetahui pengetahuan asing, namun dia masih belum bisa menerima itu. Pasca kejadian dia hampir mati di taman oleh orang yang juga dia ingin balas selain Rias saat itu, katakanlah Naruto menjadi lebih skeptis dan susah percaya.

Dia tak mau kesempatan keduanya berakhir tragis seperti pertama di dunia yang penuh misteri ini.

Naruto lantas menodongkan tangan kanannya. Dia memasang posisi "Bang" tepat menuju kepala Sona. Jika dia menghendaki, detik selanjutnya kepala Sona akan kosong tanpa isi. Wajah Namikaze itu mengancam dengan serius pada ekspresi wanita yang keseriusannya bahkan tak kalah sama sekali.

"Jika kau mengamati kegiatanku selama ini, maka kau pasti tau jika aku memasang pose ini, Sona-Kaicho." Satu kata saja, kepala dan dinding di belakang Sona pasti berlubang.

"Aku tak sabar menyaksikan kemampuan dari pengetahuan, Naruto-kun."

Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi itu. Keduanya saling keras kepala dengan kehendaknya. Sona ingin bersama Naruto dan mengungkap pengetahuan sedangkan Naruto tak mau menerima khususnya iblis di sekitar hidupnya. Hanya jika salah satu dari mereka mengambil tindakan lah maka ketegangan di rumah itu berakhir. Satu tindakan saja.

" ... Dan aku yang mengambil tindakan itu, Bogeng. Bang!"

Ibu-ibu tetangga Naruto bersamaan keluar dan melihat rumah Naruto yang baru saja terdengar suara ledakan kecil dengan bata–atau juga dinding, yang berhamburan ke jalan. Mereka mulai menelepon Polisi lagi.

Sementara Naruto yang tau bahwa urusan merepotkan akan datang tak lama lagi, mendesah lelah. Safirnya tak lepas dari gadis keras kepala yang bahkan tak takut mati untuk keinginan bodohnya. Dari mata berwarna _violet _itu Naruto bisa memahami bagaimana ambisi sosok gadis yang masih dalam posisi duduk di sofa miliknya. Di samping gadis itu beberapa helai rambut hitamnya terbang terlepas dan kemudian terbakar oleh suhu panas. Di belakang kanannya lubang besar di dinding rumah Naruto.

"Katakan, Naruto-kun."

Naruto menghela napasnya dan berteriak mengusir ibu-ibu kepo di depan rumahnya. " ... Kau harus membantuku lolos lagi dari Polisi setelah ini, Kaicho."

"Apapun itu."

"Baiklah, aku ceritakan. Sampai hari ini aku belum mengerti tubuh ini, siapa pencipta ini dan apa motifnya. Aku hanya mempelajari mekanisme kerja kemampuan tubuh ini, tidak lebih. Dan kupikir, kau sudah tau dengan mengawasi entah menggunakan apa."

Sona mengangguk, "Terus?"

"Apalagi? Mau mengetahui cara kerja spermaku?"

"B-bukan bodoh!" Tiba-tiba wajah Sona memerah. Dia menggeleng-geleng dengan wajah galak.

"Tidak ada lagi, Kaichou. Aku bisa saja mengatakan mekanisme mesin yang baru ku ketahui. Namun kupikir kau sudah paham." Melihat Sona hanya mengehla napasnya dengan pelan, tiba-tiba Naruto teringat sesuatu. "Kecuali satu hal ... "

"Apa?"

Beberapa saat sebelum menjawab, Naruto membuka kaos hitam yang dia pakai dan menunjukan tubuh berototnya. Dengan mekanisme yang rumit, dada Naruto terlihat terbuka dengan unsur mesin futuristik. Ada sinar biru terang di _core _dada itu dengan tulisan yang mengelilingi secara melingkar di tengah. Sona membacanya perlahan.

"_Made in Celestial_?"

Kedunya sama-sama memasang wajah _sweatdropped._

.

.

.

_**[Bagian 2 ... ]**_

Seminggu sudah Naruto dan Sona menjalin kerja sama. Mereka _stuck _pada pemikiran mereka masing-masing soal siapa pencipta dan teknologi macam apa yang membuat Naruto. Tak ada hasil intinya. Namun ada nilai lebih dari kehadiran Sona. Dia membantu Naruto meng-akses _ability _yang disediakan tubuhnya itu. Setidaknya otak dua orang kreatif telah menghadirkan Naruto yang berbeda.

Kehadiran Sona juga menjadi penyebab penguntitan yang diinisiasi oleh si _tomat berpentil _berhenti dan dia mulai tenang dengan kehidupannya–pengecualian kehadiran iblis betina keras kepala yang tiap sore ke rumahnya. Sepertinya Rias disuruh oleh Sona untuk menghentikan penguntitan itu dengan alibi-alibi tertentu. Siapa peduli.

Banyak perubahan memang yang dibuat Ketua Osis itu pada kesehariannya. Naruto mengakui itu.

Namun, malam ini, sekitaran pukul 19.00 waktu setempat, Naruto tak bertemu dengan Sona. Katanya dia ada tugas dan Naruto juga tak ambil peduli. Dia berjalan saja keluar rumah menikmati malam kota Kuoh. Sampai pada satu momen, Naruto bertemu dengan Ise.

Pemuda itu katanya hendak melakukan pekerjaan iblis melalui kontrak dengan manusia. Kata Ise itu untuk menambah kekuatan buat jadi Iblis bangsawan.

Mengingat wajah _madesu _Ise yang selalu sial memilih judul JAV, Naruto akhirnya ikut dengan temannya itu. Dia juga mau tau bagaimana cara kerja iblis menambah kekuatan dengan membuat manusia _madesu_.

"Ini rumahnya, Ise?" Sampai di sebuah rumah di tengah komplek perumahan di barat Kota Kuoh.

"Kalau bukan, aku mending membeli DVD Mia Khalifa : _Endgame_."

"Itu judul film?"

"Sok suci kau _Sugiono_!"

Selepas perdebatan tak berarti. Ise mengetuk pintu rumah itu. Dia mengetuk berkali-kali dan tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Bergumam sebentar, Ise bimbang antara masuk tanpa izin atau kembali membeli DVD Movie Mia Khalifa terbaru. Sampai akhirnya Naruto membuka pintu itu tanpa kesulitan. Tak dikunci ternyata.

Keduanya kemudian masuk ke rumah lumayan besar itu. Mereka mencari-cara kesana-kemari pemilik dari rumah yang kata Ise adalah orang yang memanggil dan membuat kontrak dengannnya. Dia juga bercerita bahwa ini kontrak yang dia pikir normal. Karena sebelum-sebelumnya Ise harus berurusan dengan Mil-tan si om-om binaragawan _nepsong_.

'_Aku baru sadar! Ini bau darah. Jejak inframerah disini ada lebih dari 3 orang. 5 orang!'_

"Ise, berapa orang yang tinggal disini?"

"Huh? A-ah kupikir 3 orang. Kenapa emang?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja, selain film bokep, kau pernah nonton film _horor-thriller _tidak?"

"_S-suster keramas_ horor bukan?"

Naruto menghela napasnya bodoh. Sudah dia duga Ise ini 70% cairan yang katanya mengisi tubuh manusia itu, isinya sperma semua. Jadilah pikirannya semua tentang nafsu.

"Kalau begitu ... sebentar lagi adegan _gore _akan kau tonton."

Deg!

Setelah itu, Ise merasa dadanya terasa sesak dengan semerbak bau darah yang menyerang paru-parunya. Dia juga merasakan aura tak mengenakan yang menekan mentalnya sampai pada titik terbawah. Dia menatap di ujung ruang keluarga, di balik sofa merah yang terlihat berantakan ada 3 mayat bergenang darah dengan luka menganga seperti bekas tebasan pedang. Entah mengapa Ise merasa tak enak menatap luka beraura tak mengenakan itu.

Telinga Ise bergerak mendengar suara seseorang yang sepertinya tak asing. Dia keluar dari kegelapan ruang makan dengan wajah memuakan.

"Khuhuhu ... Siapa di sana? _Akuma-chan _yang tadi siang dan ... manusia? _Ngebet _main tusuk-tusuk yah sama aku?" Dia tertawa gila. Lidahnya mencoba menjilat pedang cahaya di tangannya yang berlumur darah keluarga penghuni rumah itu namun gagal. Dia kesakitan karena tajamnya pedang itu.

"Ise, kau _uke _dia?"

"Bukan sialan!" Wajah Ise kemudian mengeras mengingat sesuatu, matanya mencari apakah yang dia cari dan khawatirkan ada di sini. Ekspresinya kian mengeras ketika di belakang pria bernama Freed Sellzen itu ada sosok gadis pirang biarawati yang memandang sedih padanya. "Dia _Exorcist _sinting. Bukannya membunuh iblis, dia malah melakukan kejahatan."

_Exorcist_? Naruto tau istilah pembunuh setan itu. Mereka seperti kata Ise adalah pengusir atau pembunuh iblis dan musuh alami mereka. _Ah, kalau dia Exorcist mungkin ada satu hal_. Batin Naruto.

"_Exorcist-san_!"

"Hmmm ada apa pirang?" Dengan wajah ke-pedo-an ala-ala _burhan _dia menggandeng wanita yang Naruto tak kenal namun sepertinya seorang biarawati.

"Kau pengusir setan kan? Bisa membunuh Iblis?"

"Iya dungs."

"Bunuh sama Rape Rias Gremory bisa?"

"Jangan becanda disaat begini!" Ise langsung memberikan _619 _ala _Rey Mysterio _kepada Naruto. Suasana kembali serius dengan Exorcist yang bernama Freed itu menjelaskan maksud tujuannya.

"Yah, aku disini untuk mensucikan Papih di sana tuh yang mati sama aku karena dia menyewa iblis beberapa kali. Itung-itung _azab _gitu lha, hahahaha," jelas pria sinting itu. Naruto dan Ise hanya bisa kesal dengan pria berdosa yang justru seharusnya dia yang di_azab _karena kelakuan gilanya itu.

"Kau biadab pirang."

"Hoy kau juga pirang!"

Ise yang sedari tau pria itu penuh amarah benar-benar mendapati puncak kemarahannya mendengar orang gila di hadapannya membunuh karena alasan gila. Melihat Biarawati yang merupakan teman barunya itu disiksa dengan dirobek pakaian bagian atas dan diremas payudaranya Ise semakin marah. Dia tak berpikiran mesum meskipun melihat _susu _di hadapannya.

"Lepaskan Asia, sialan! Kau pendosa cabul!"

'_Kau juga cabul.'_

Ise tanpa sempat Naruto cegah kemudian melesat menuju Freed dengan tangan diselimuti sebuah _gauntlet _merah yang entah Naruto tak tau apa. Sementara pria itu menggenggam erat pedang cahayanya dan bersiap menerima serangan Ise. Naruto jadi panik. Dilihat dari sudut manapun Ise akan K.O melawan petarung ahli teknik dan berbahaya bagi dirinya secara alami itu dengan gaya bertarung asal-asalan.

"Mati kau _Akuma-chan_!" Satu tebasan mematikan menuju kepala Ise untuk menggoroknya. Sementara si mesum itu tak mengenai apapun tinjunya.

Sedikit lagi ...

Trak! Prank!

Sebelum suara logam pecah ada suara tubrukan yang keras dan jadi penyebab hancurnya pedang cahaya Freed yang membuat pria itu melompat ke belakang terkejut. Dia jelas bukan hanya mendengar suara tadi sebelum kejadian pecah pedang. Dia mendengar dengan jelas manusia itu mengatakan,

"Bang!" Naruto berhasil menang telak sekali _shoot_.

"S-sialan! Siapa kau manusia?!" Ekspresi wajah Exorcist itu diselimuti ketakutan mendalam. Satu-satunya kebanggaan miliknya yang menurutnya bisa mencabik-cabik iblis apalagi manusia hancur dengan mudah tanpa dia tau penyebabnya. Ada ketakutan akan sosok manusia yang misterius di sana.

"_Dora Emon_."

"J-jangan bercanda sialan!" Freed mengeluarkan satu senjata api dari jubah miliknya. Seperti pedang tadi, mungkin peluru itu sudah dilengkapi aura suci yang berbahaya bagi Iblis jika terkena. Namun ...

Suara baut-baut jatuh! Senjata api milik Freed terpereteli secara ajaib dan jatuh menyisakan gagang senjata yang tak bisa apa-apa. Takut ini bener-benar sekarang.

Ise yang berada di antara Naruto dan Freed menatap kagum temannya itu. Dia bisa mengalahkan manusia sinting yang berhasil membuatnya terluka itu dengan mudah–bahkan terlihat meremehkan. Teknik "Bang" miliknya itu Ise sudah pernah lihat sekali dan sekarang sepertinya Naruto bisa mengontrol berapa kaliber serangan dan kecepatannya. Ditambah kemampuan aneh merusak senjata. Ise tak menyangka dulunya dia itu sosok gendut tak berguna yang suka nonton Mia Khalifa bersamanya.

'_Naruto ... Dia hebat,' _

!

"Freed ... Kau lama. Raynare-sama merindukan objek penelitian kau tau," dari lingkaran sihir yang muncul tak jauh dari Freed, keluar pria berpakaian detektif dengan sebuah tombak cahaya di tangannya. Aura orang ini seperti Amano Yuuma bagi Ise dan Naruto juga familiar.

"Dohnaseek? Oh akhirnya Tuhan sayang sama aku."

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Pria bernama Dohnaseek itu menatap rekannya yang terlihat kacau dan ketakutan menghadapi manusia dan iblis di hadapan mereka. Iris matanya juga melihat subjek percobaan mereka yang manis. Kunci kesuksesan tim mereka.

"Aku lupa minum obat kuat. J-jadinya yah aku kesusahan melawan mereka. K-kau bisa bantu, 'kan?" _Apa-apaan alasannya itu_.

Dohnaseek mengamati dengan teliti manusia dan iblis yang sok kuat mengganggu kelompoknya. Dia kemudian menciptakan satu lagi tombak cahaya di tangannya dari ketiadaan. Senyum menjijikan dia pasang.

"Freed, pergilah. Bawa Biarawati itu ke Raynare-sama. Dibunuh nanti kau kalau telat,"

Dengan senyuman puas seolah lepas dari mara bahaya Freed memeluk Biarawati itu dengan tak lupa memeras payudaranya dengan wajah mesum. Dia menghilang bersama Biarawati itu ditelan lingkaran sihir.

"Asia-chan!" Ise berteriak. Air matanya menetes. Naruto paham bahwa wanita itu sepertinya teman yang berharga bagi Ise.

"_Saa _... Di mana kalian mau ditusuk olehku?" Dohnaseek berjalan menuju mereka dengan dua tombak cahaya. Ise melompat berdampingan bersama Naruto yang mengeraskan ekspresinya. Dia tau pria di hadapannya pasti orang dekat dengan Raynare yang membunuhnya.

"Ise, diam saja. Aku akan mengatasinya," ucap Naruto. Ise mengangguk. Dia mundur perlahan membiarkan sahabatnya melawan orang yang pastinya dia tak mampu atasi itu.

"Manusia? Kupikir iblis itu yang akan sok berani melawanku."

"_Shut up! _Bang!"

Trank!

Tombak cahaya itu terlempar ketika terkena serangan Naruto. Itu menancap di atap ruangan. Dohnaseek terkejut melihat serangan yang tak dia ketahui itu. Dia tak bisa berpikir lebih jauh ketika dengan pose yang sama, Naruto mengarahkan serangan misteriusnya.

Dinding yang antara ruang tamu dengan ruang makan berlubang besar. Dohnasseek untungnya selamat.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Beruntun. Malaikat jatuh bernama Dohnasseek itu berhasil menghindari serangan Naruto melalui arah tangannya. Sudah beberapa tombak cahaya yang hancur dan patah karena menahan serangan Naruto. Ise melihatnya dengan kagum.

"S-sialan! Kau lumayan kuat juga, manusia."

Da-tensi itu dalam kondisi yang tak baik. Pakaiannya robek dimana-mana dan dia kelelahan menghindari serangan Naruto. Sementara Naruto bahkan tak berpindah sedikitpun dari posisinya. Dia tak terlihat sudah bertarung sengit.

"Hoy! Detektif, lihat Televisi di sampingmu!" Di samping kanan Dohnasseek, melalui lubang yang dibuat Naruto, ada televisi milik keluarga yang terbunuh itu. Jenisnya LED.

"Huh?" Bodohnya pria itu menengok melihat televisi yang tadinya mati tiba-tiba menyala dengan menunjukan wajah manusia musuhnya. Dia memasang pose aneh menuju dirinya.

Jrash!

Sayap hitam yang mencoba melindungi kepala Dohnaseek hancur digilas peluru dari televisi itu. Dia terlihat kesakitan memegangi sayap kanannya yang hancur. Sementara Ise melihat fenomena tadi bingung. Bagaimana bisa Naruto menyerang melalui media layar televisi? Padahal yang dia lihat Naruto diam saja ketika kejadian itu terjadi.

"B-bagaimana b-bisa ... "

Jari telunjuk Naruto secara futuristik terbuka dan berubah menjadi meriam laser kecil berwarna hitam metalik. Sinar biru bersinar terang di ujung jari itu. Sementara jarinya Naruto arahkan menuju Dohnaseek yang terduduk memegangi sayapnya sendiri.

"**Laser : One Billion Shot!**"

Ada semacam sinar laser dari jari telunjuk Naruto mengarah pada Dohnaseek dan secara ajaib terbelah menjadi sinar yang lebih kecil. Terus seperti itu sampai mata iblis Ise tak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi dengan serangan Naruto. Bahkan, Ise juga tak melihat apapun yang terjadi setelahnya. Seperti serangan Naruto adalah kesunyian. Namun insting dan naluri alamiahnya berkata tadi adalah serangan mematikan.

"Mari kita pergi, Ise. Sebelum Polisi datang," ucap Naruto berbalik pergi membuat Ise bingung.

"Eh? T-tapi dia ... " Issei menunjuk Da-tensi lawan mereka yang masih dalam posisi sama sedari tadi.

Naruto menengok tubuh Dohnasseek yang tak bergerak, "Lihat baik-baik semua lubang pori-porinya."

?!

Secara mengejutkan, dari semua pori-pori kulit Dohnasseek mengalir darah merah kental. Bukan dari pori-pori kulit saja, dari mata, akar rambut dan semuanya. Titik-titik tak terhingga itu mengeluarkan darah seolah ada tak terhingga sesuatu yang menembus Da-tenshi itu sampai membunuhnya.

... Dan akhirnya tubuh itu roboh dengan cairan darah yang hanya tersisa. Kulit, daging bahkan tulang melebur seperti terbakar sesuatu hingga tak tersisa. Eksistensi Dohnasseek dikonfirmasi hanya tersisa beberapa _cc _darah segar.

"T-tunggu dulu Naruto!"

Naruto berhenti berjalan, "Hm, ada apa?"

Ise meneguk ludahnya kasar. Dia seperti menemukan sosok sahabatnya yang berbeda dari apa yang dia ketahui. Safirnya kini terlihat beku dan dingin menusuk jantung Ise ketika menatapnya. Namun, dia harus mengatakannya. Dia tak mau gagal kali ini!

"A-aku tau kau kuat. Entah bagaimana mekanisme kau membunuh Da-tenshi itu, namun, aku yakin kau sangat kuat, Naruto!"

"Apa maksudmu, Ise?"

"Bisakah ... " Tangan Ise mengepal erat. Dia membayangkan pertemuannya dengan teman barunya di suatu pagi dan Ise merasa sesuatu dorongan untuk melindungi dia. " ... Bisakah kau membantuku menyelamatkan Asia-chan?"

Naruto menatap mata Ise dalam. Dia mencoba memahami perasaan sahabat dekatnya itu. Kemudian dia berjalan kembali pergi.

"_Dasar Bogeng,_"

A-APA MAKSUDMU COBA?!

**To be continued ...**

Movie of the year in 2K19 itu _Mia Khalifa : Endgame! Watch it with your girlfriend later in Cinema!_

Halo Bogeng, maaf saya terlambat update bahkan sampai terasa membosankan. Saya ada sesuatu hal menyangkut persiapan masuk PTN yang memaksa saya fokus, jadi deh terlantar fiksi bogeng ini. Namun, setelah tanggal 11 semoga saya punya banyak waktu untuk proyek fiksi ini.

Saya mau coba jawab review dari guest – yang pake akun saya usahakan lewat Pm ...

**Yang bilang next, ini lanjut meski telat :'**

**Naruto vs Sirzech? Ini masih awal Papah Sirzech (Digebuk Millicas)**

**Lanjut apa mati? NGGIH MBAH LANJUT INI :v**

**Kecepetan sama netral? Oh ya, aku tipe penulis yang gak terlalu suka nulisin hal yang kebanyakan kalian udah tau dari Fandom-nya atau kreasi-kreasi Author hebat lain. Junjung Orisinalitas! Banzai. Jadi intinya, aku tulis scene yang penting dan menurut aku bisa develop cerita sama karakter. Dia netral kok. Tujuannya simpulin aja **

Garis besar review guest udah saya jawab yah. Selesai yah saya gak bikin kalian penasaran kalau kalian meninggal :v

Oke, ulasan untu chap ini. Saya gak banyak scene. Ini gaya menulis saya sedari saya join di Fanfiksi. Tiap chapter paling cuman _**[Bagian ... ] **_ beberapa aja 1 atau 4 paling banyak. Aku sebisa mungkin buat cerita yang singkat, padat, gaje :v

Aku masukin Sona jadi salah satu orang berperan. Aku mikirnya mau kaya Dewi atau Siapa gitu, cuman kan ini di SMA Kuoh. Jadi ini dulu aja. Akan ada kok nanti partner (baca : cewek) yang nemenin Naruto. Sabar aja. Ini aku masih nge-develop premis biar kalian gak mikir alurku maksa atau apa. Apalagi secara garis besar ceritaku bersinggungan banget sama Marvel Universe yang super rumit bua di adopsi. Notice gak unsur MU disini yang kumaksud?

Battle nya masih amatir. Sabar aja. Aku emang mau buat Naruto jadi OP, cuman ya gak tiba-tiba aja. Dan saya masih buat Naruto make "Bang" sama sedikit variasi "Laser" miliknya. Sumpah, selain karena sibuk, aku bingung gimana mau nyari refrensi serangan cyborg yang badas di Internet atau kaya siapa. Tapi, aku berusaha kok oke.

Sekian aja lah ... Gak ada yang perlu dijelasin lagi. Saya harap dukungan dari semua orang untuk fic ini, apalagi yang baca. Bayar dong pake review! Becanda. Tapi sangat diapresiasi mereka yang menyempatkan diri untuk baca terus review. Dan juga, fic ini akan saya bumbui konyol-konyolan Naruto. Ya meski garing daripada serius-serius aja kan bete. Ya gitu seadanya aja deh.

Sekian dari saya ... BANG!


	3. Chapter 3

" ... Ada banyak film yang memiliki premis di mana suatu eksistensi asing melakukan eksperimen pada manusia. Di beberapa mitos dan legenda yang terekam sejarah manusia, juga tercatat di Sumeria dan beberapa peradaban lainnya. Apa kira-kira itu relevan?"

Sore itu Sona datang seperti biasa dengan buku-buku se-_abrek _yang entah bagaimana dia bisa membacanya dengan waktu yang singkat. Naruto tak membaca, dia curi-curi kesempatan mencari apakah Sona membawa juga Majalah_ Playboy : The Loli powers_. Namun, dia malah menemukan Buku _Kamasutra_. Err ...

"Dikatakan, _Annunaki _adalah Dewa pertama dan pencipta. Dia datang dengan sebuah logam ajaib dan melakukan eksperimen pada manusia. Rumornya, dia berhasil membuat evolusi pada bangsa Sumeria. Raja Babilonia seperti King of Heroes Gilgamesh itulah anak keturunan _Annunaki_."

Naruto mengangguk. Sebenarnya hari ini dia sedang memiliki beban pikiran tentang sahabatnya Ise . Namun, si iblis betina di hadapannya memaksa bahwa pencarian tak boleh libur. Sejak mereka bekerja sama, Sona sepertinya lebih berambisi melebihi Naruto.

"Apa kira-kira sama ... antara yang dilakukan _Annunaki _dalam legenda dengan kejadianku?"

Sona membenarkan letak kaca matanya, "Tergantung,"

"Apaaan? Bisa tidaknya mimpi basah?"

Sona langsung saja memberikan _Edge Spear _pada selangkangan Naruto. Dia membenarkan letak kaca matanya, "Tergantung perspektif-mu memandangnya. Jika menurutmu menjadi _cyborg _sempurna adalah sebuah evolusi, maka itulah evolusi. Berlaku juga jika kau menjadi seekor _Babon mesum berbulu pirang _atau menjadi _Seme _Hyoudou Issei-kun."

Naruto _Ayan _di tempat. Perkataan Sona yang terakhir adalah fakta semuanya–_Tunggu aku bukan Seme-nya Ise!_

"Tapi," _3, Sona membenarkan lagi kaca matanya_. Naruto yakin Kaca mata Sona itu sejenis Perangkat Pornografi yang adiktif atau NAPZA.

"Ada suatu hipotesis yang menurutku menarik dan relevan. Apa kau tau ... _Post-Human_?"

Naruto menggeleng. Dan sudah ke-4 kali Sona lagi-lagi membenarkan letak kaca matanya. _Aku tak ada kerjaan sekali, _batin Naruto. "_Post-Human _adalah zaman teoritis di mana manusia, takdir, tuhan dan semua hal yang di anggap eksis hari ini tersingkir oleh teknologi. Kelahiran bisa dimanipulasi oleh kloning. Kematian bisa dicegah dengan teknologi _cyborg _dan _soul computerization_. Semua hal."

"Jika benar begitu. Untuk apa?" Naruto mengelus tengkuknya. Entah sore ini dingin atau dialog-nya dengan Sona terasa _merangsang banget_?!

"Entah," Gadis Sitri itu menggeleng. Dia memandang penuh perhitungan pada buku bersampul coklat yang ada di tangannya. Di sana tertulus judul _Post-Human : Evolution or Armageddon?. _"Namun ada satu hal yang pasti. Menurut para Filsuf dan Cendikiawan, era _Post-Human _adalah fase akhir menuju hari akhir."

Naruto meneguk ludahnya yang terasa kering, dia baru mendengar ada teori seperti ini, "Jadi ... apa mungkin–sesuai teori _post-human_, manusia sepertiku dibuat berevolusi seperti kondisi _post-human_ untuk," Naruto membayangkan kalau sesuatu yang membangkitkannya tengah tersenyum _mupeng_.

Naruto merasa kini udara sangat dingin. Dia terkejut melihat Sona sengaja melorotkan kaca matanya dan memandang dirinya tajam.

"Mungkin ... _Armageddon _sudah di depan mata,"

.

.

.

.

_**I Don't own Naruto and Highschool DxD. Both belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Ichie Ishibumi. There is no **__**personal benefit **__**from making this fanfiction**_

_**.**_

**Inuyashiki**

.

**Presented by The Bogeng**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Date : 28 May. 19**

**.**

**Chapter 2 **

_**[Bagian 1 ... ]**_

Sore hari itu Naruto berjalan pulang bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Matsuda dan Motohama. Mereka bertiga tak seperti Ise yang sibuk kegiatan klub. Klub mereka eksklusif di kamar Motohama yang remang-remang. Sedangkan Ise – seperti biasa, katanya ada kegiatan klub di klub milik Rias Gremory. Sejak dia dibangkitkan, memang sudah jarang mereka berempat pulang bersama dan ngobrol pintar soal khazanah per-bokepan.

Lagipula, tidak adanya Ise membuat _ghibah _antara makhluk-makhluk itu mudah dilakukan.

"Cih! Si Ise itu ... dia pasti menjebak Rias-Senpai dengan obat perangsang terus me-_Rape_nya sembari merekam biar bisa ngancem terus, 'kan Motohama?" Si botak penuh pikiran _blue film _dari HD sampai 3gp itu dengkinya memang luar biasa.

"Khem, aku memikirkan _alternate-story _justru." Motohama menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Naruto yang diam saja, memandang sekilas tertarik. Motohama kelihatan seperti Albert Einstein _echi version_.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata kegiatan klub itu sedari awal adalah _club sex! _Dan si _Cassanova _itu tak kuat melayani nafsu 3 wanita dan mengajak si Ise untuk membantunya! Sialan kenapa bukan aku!"

"Arggggh! Naruto kau tau link _dukun-online_?"

Naruto hanya diam dengan menghela napas. Sahabat-sahabatnya memang susah banget lihat orang seneng, seneng banget lihat orang susah.

"Ah, itu Ise!" Naruto menunjuk Ise yang berjalan terburu-buru. Alisnya terangkat heran.

"Eh?" ucap keduanya bingung. Ise terlihat keluar dari gerbang sekolah dengan terburu-buru, sedangkan di belakangnya ada Yuuto Kiba mengejarnya.

"Issei-kun tunggu! Dengarkan apa kata Buchou," di belakangnya Kiba terus mencegah Ise dan membujuknya. Entah apa.

"Diamlah! Kau kembali saja pada Buchou," Ise kembali berjalan dengan cepat menuju Naruto dan teman-temannya. Naruto bisa melihat wajah Ise yang penuh beban pikiran dan khawatir. Sementara Kiba sepertinya sedang melakukan tugas dari Rias dan mencoba mencegah Ise.

Sesampainya Ise di dekat dengan sahabat-sahabatnya, dia memandang Naruto memohon. Sedangkan Naruto justru menatap Kiba dengan tajam yang sukses membuat pria tampan itu berhenti. Bagaimanapun, Kiba mungkin masih ingat bagaimana rasanya tubuh remuk karena satu serangan dari manusia ajaib di sana. Setelah insiden itu, Kiba dirawat dengan kondisi kritis karena tulang-tulang patah dan organ-organ hancur.

Kiba berhenti menjaga jarak dengan Naruto. Dia sadar posisinya sekarang dan tersenyum miris.

"Issei-kun, aku kembali pada Buchou. Kuharap kau mendengarkan nasihat tadi," Kiba kemudian pergi. Dia sadar bahwa kehadirannya tidak diinginkan manusia itu.

Motohama kemudian menatap Ise yang datang-datang menatap pada Naruto dengan memohon. Di imajinasinya, Ise sedang meminta pada Naruto untuk main _seme-uke, _hanya saja Kiba datang karena cemburu dan jadinya mereka bertiga main secara _Threesome_.

"Ada apa, Ise?" Naruto menanyakan hal itu setelah memberikan Chokeslam-nya Great Khalipada Motohama dengan imajinasi menjijikannya.

"Naruto, ini soal malam lusa!" Ise tak biasanya berkata tegas dan dengan wajah serius. Matsuda dan Motohama justru bingung dengan suasana ini. Mereka menaikan alisnya menatap Naruto. "Aku ... aku butuh bantuanmu menyelamatkan Asia."

"Siapa Asia?" Mereka berdua yang tak mengetahui kejadian lusa malam di mana Naruto membunuh pertama kali, bertanya bingung. Soal Asia Argento yang sampai hari ini entah bagaimana nasibnya pun Ise tak pernah cerita. Mungkin sekarang dia masih jadi tahanan para Da-tenshi.

"Ise, kita sudah membicarakan ini. Aku memang ingin membalas pada wanita _BDSM _itu. Tapi, kita tak tau seperti apa kelompoknya. Apalagi bisa saja manusia sepertiku diincar oleh golongan besar. Aku tak ingin tujuan utamaku terganggu,"

"Tapi Naruto, Asia tak bersalah dan dia bisa saja tewas. Sacred Gear miliknya ... Amano Yuum–maksudku Raynare, dia mau merampasnya," Sore bersenja dengan sinar oranye itu menyinari wajah Ise yang memohon. Tadi dia sempat berdebat dengan Buchou-nya karena larangan ikut campur. Dan dia juga sepakat perkataan Rias bahwa dia masih lemah. Karena itulah Ise akan meminta Naruto menolong. Setidaknya dia bisa jadi umpan dan Naruto bisa membawa Asia agar selamat.

Naruto sedikit terkejut. Dia memandang sahabatnya iba dan juga teringat kematiannya. Naruto pikir Biarawati itu hanya dijadikan pasukan pembantu Da-tenshi itu dan dia tak menyangka wanita yang sama telah membunuhnya berencana juga membunuh manusia lain. Naruto tau konsekuensi jika Sacred Gear diekstrak. Dia gusar.

"Pertimbangkan nyawamu, Ise. Kau lebih lemah dariku," meskipun kejam, Naruto berusaha membentur mental sahabatnya agar dia berhenti. Dia mungkin mau membantu Ise, namun Naruto harus membahas ini dengan Sona. Sekuat apapun dia, rencana Naruto bukanlah berurusan dengan makhluk supranatural.

Ise kini menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya. Dia pikir semua orang sama saja. Tak Rajanya dengan alasan Ras dan Naruto yang mengasihani nyawanya. Wajah pria itu penuh akan emosi kecewa. Ise kecewa dengan dirinya yang lemah. Setelah ini, jika diberi kesempatan hidup, Ise akan berubah menjadi kuat. Ya! Ise akan bertaruh untuk itu.

"Baik. Aku akan melakukannya sendiri!" Naruto terbelalak melihat semangat tak takut mati di wajah sahabatnya. Dia terkejut dan merasa khawatir. Tak pernah ada keinginan melihat sahabatnya mati lagi. Dan Naruto pikir dia harus mencegahnya. Seorang Biarawati tak harus jadi alasan sahabat dekatnya mati.

"Kau tak boleh melakukan itu. Kau masih memiliki mimpi Ise,"

"Maaf Naruto. Dan kupikir, jika berhasil aku tak akan lagi menyusahkanmu," Ise pun pergi berlari. Dia benar-benar serius untuk mati. Sepanjang langkah sahabatnya itu, Naruto memandang dalam. Setelah pulang, dia akan membahas ini dengan Sona.

"Anooo?"

Naruto memandang kedua sahabatnya bingung. Ah dia lupa mereka tak paham dan pasti merasa jadi _Kambing conge_, "Ada apa?"

"Kalian bicara apaan sih?"

Naruto menghela napasnya kemudian mengambil sesuatu di tas dan menyodorkannya pada Motohama. Itu sebuah kaset, "Nih, tonton ini,"

"Eh, ini?"

"Itu video mesum Rias Gremory dengan Sona-Kaichou _colmek_,"

"SERIUSAN LO?!" Naruto hanya mengangguk dan memandang datar mereka berdua yang berlari menuju rumah untuk menonton DVD itu. Dia menggaruk kepalanya dan tertawa bersalah.

_Apa sebenarnya isi DVD itu?_

"Kupikir itu video _Ultramen_ milik Papa, tapi ternyata DVD _Boku no Pico _... "

WTF?!

**~ daDadaDada ~**

Sona sedang dalam _mood _yang kurang baik sore itu. Dia sedang dalam fase _PMS _dan emosinya sedang tak stabil. Ditambah ketika Naruto yang dia datangi seperti sore hari lainnya mengutarakan bahan diskusi untuk membantu Hyoudou Issei menyerang Da-tenshi. Sungguh, entah kenapa Sona merasa semua laki-laki itu _berbatang bengkok _semua. Lha ... ?

Sona menyilangkan kakinya di sofa itu, "Ditambah ini, aku mungkin akan pura-pura tak tau bahwa kau memberikan video-ku dan Rias _colmek _pada kedua temanmu."

"B-BAGAIMANA KAU TAU?!" Melihat wajah Sona yang _badmood _Naruto merasa ngeri sendiri. Padahal kemarin-kemarin dia tak peduli pada gadis Sitri itu.

"Menurut _Mama Lauren_, wanita _PMS _bisa tau segala hal,"

"MANA ADA?! LAGIAN KALAU KAU SEGALA TAU, VIDEO ITU BUKAN VIDEOMU _COLMEK_!" Oke, Naruto menjadi _OOC_ sekarang. Dia menggeleng-geleng mengembalikan karakternya. _Dan siapa pula Mama Lauren itu_?!

"Aku tau. Aku hanya kesal saja dengan kondisi _PMS _ini," Sona sok tersenyum menawan yang membuat Naruto ingin membantingnya gaya _doggystyle_–Eh?

"Oke, maafkan aku. Tapi aku masih kesal denganmu yang mau membantingku gaya _doggystyle_," Naruto kini hanya membalas dengan tatapan datar. "Soal Hyoudou Issei dan Biarawati bernama Asia Argento itu, dari informasi yang kudapatkan, Da-tenshi yang ada di balik ini, mereka adalah pembelot."

Naruto tak bingung lagi bagaimana Sona mendapatkan info itu. _PMS _memang berguna. Dia mengangguk, "Jadi jika bertindak menentang mereka, tak akan jadi tindakan kolektif pada Da-tenshi, begitu?"

Sona mengangguk, "Raynare. Da-tenshi yang sama yang membunuhmu dan Hyoudou-kun, dia dan komplotannya yang berupa beberapa Da-tenshi kelas bawah juga beberapa Exorcist liar pimpinan Freed Sellzen tidak bertindak dibawah komando Gubernur Da-tenshi Azazel sepertinya. Karena menurut informasi, Azazel adalah orang cinta damai."

"Koreksi Sona. Da-tenshi bukan orang,"

Sona mengangguk dan menatap Naruto yang tersenyum kejam dibuat-buat. "Jangan tersenyum seperti _Burhan,_" Sona mengatakan itu kemudian berdiri dan berjalan pergi. Sore ini sepertinya tak ada riset lagi karena sebelumnya mereka sudah memutuskan akan meneliti Sumeria dengan legenda _Annunaki_-nya di Irak. Di sana adalah pusat Babilonia dahulunya.

Dia melihat lagi Naruto yang kejang-kejangkarena ucapannya, "Aku cuman mau mengingatkan sebelum kau melakukannya. Rias pasti akan datang juga. Hyoudou-kun adalah pion berharga setelah dia tau bahwa Sacred Gear-nya adalah Boosted Gear, salah satu Longinus. Dan lagi ... _PMS _ku tak bisa memprediksi apa yang akan kau lakukan seandainya Biarawati itu hendak _diurus _oleh Rias."

Naruto bangun selepas terjengkang dan _epilepsi _mendadak. Dia tersenyum menyeramkan dan mata safirnya bersinar, "_PMS_ wanita memang mengerikan. Tapi,"

Naruto memandang Sona tajam. Itu tatapan yang menyiratkan kebulatan tekad akan apa yang harus dilakukan. Sona dibuat merinding melihatnya.

"Terima kasih." Naruto menghilang sebelum kedipan mata selesai saat Sona menatapnya. Mata ungu itu berkilauan penuh kekaguman.

**~ daDadaDada ~**

Naruto tiba-tiba saja mendarat di dekat sebuah pohon. Ia menengok sekitarnya dan tak menemukan siapapun.

Dia sudah tau dari Ise bahwa markas di mana Raynare menahan Biarawati itu adalah Gereja tua Kuoh yang terbengkalai. Naruto dulu pernah kemari. Dia memang bukan seorang _pure-atheist _dan masih percaya akan _theistme_. Tapi, dia tetap geleng-geleng ketika tau tempat suci bisa terbengkalai dan dimanfaatkan makhluk-makhluk jijik bersarang. _Inilah pentingnya merawat majalah Playboy dari jangkauan Orang tua. _Lho?

"Ada beberapa orang–tidak tapi makhluk yang bertarung di hutan ini. Kemudian di aula gereja, di tangga menuju bawah tanah, dan di bawah tanah itu sendiri. Ah, Ise sedang menuju bawah tanah bersama Yuuto Kiba." Ketika itu mata Naruto bersinar canggih. Dia memiliki kemampuan mirip _echolocation _yang dimiliki Paus dan Lumba-lumba namun lebih canggih karena se-paket dengan sensor lainnya. Mudah baginya melacak siapapun dalam radius beberapa Km.

Sreeeet ...

Mata safir itu menengok ke atas dahan pohon dan melihat seorang gadis kecil tergelincir dari sana. Dia baru saja menginjak di sana dengan gadis dewasa lainnya. Rambut pirangnya berkibar dan Naruto hanya _blank _dengan wajah bodoh. 3 detik kemudian gadis kecil itu menimpa dirinya dan membuatnya terjatuh.

"I-_ittei_ pantatku," mata Naruto mengerjap-ngerjap melihat gadis tadi berada di atasnya dan dalam posisi vulgar. Mereka terbalik. Wajah gadis pirang itu di selangkangannya dan rok gadis itu berada di bawah dagu Naruto. T-tunggu itu artinya ... ?

'_INI POSISI ENA ENA 69 VERSION DENGAN LOLI! UVUVEVWEVWE ONYETENYEVWE UGWEMUBWEM OSAS!' _

"Mittlet! Bangun, pria itu tengah _sange_," wanita dewasa yang satunya memperingati dan membuat Loli pirang bernama Mittlet yang masih mengaduh itu melompat. Lompatannya tinggi sampai bisa kembali ke dahan pohon itu. Wajah Loli itu terlihat imut dengan pipi mengembung dan mata berair.

"Huwaaaaa Kalawarner! A-aku telah dinodai! D-dia Uvuvevbevwe Onyekenyevwe Ugwemugwem Ocas," Mittlet histeris gaje dan memeluk wanita bernama Kalawarner itu. Naruto memandang _mupeng_ ketika wajah Loli itu tenggelam di _Oppai _-nya Kalawarner.

"Uvuvevwevwe Onyetenyevwe Ugwemubwem Osas yang bener ... " gumam Naruto tak penting. Dia kemudian waspada melihat sepasang sayap gagak di punggung kedua perempuan itu. Mereka Da-tenshi!

"Namikaze Naruto," suara penekanan dan penuh kebencian hadir dari arah kedua Da-tenshi itu datang tadi.

Naruto melihat Rias Gremory dan Akeno Himejima berjalan perlahan. Kemudian Naruto juga sadar bahwa Kalawarner dan Mittlet bersiaga penuh. Sepertinya, kedua pihak itu baru saja konflik tadi. Dia menyikapinya tenang di situasi itu.

"Namikaze Naruto, apa yang diinginkan manusia berbahaya sepertimu di sini?" Rias Gremory mengepalkan tangannya erat ketika menyebutkan Naruto. Dia sepertinya masih mengingat insiden dahulu dan membenci itu. Akeno hanya bersiaga menatap Da-tenshi di atas pohon.

"D-dia _mesumin _aku!" sahut Mittlet tak tau tempat. Naruto langsung _Ayan _dan mimisan.

Mittlet geleng-geleng kepala memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, "P-pokoknya kau harus tanggung jawab!" Untuk ini Naruto langsung menggali kuburannya karena shock.

"Sudahlah Mittlet," Kalawarner yang merasa situasi menjadi gaje melerainya, dia menciptakan sepasang tombak cahaya yang diikuti Mittlet yang sudah sadar. "Dan kau manusia _sange_-an ... siapa dan kenapa kau di sini?" Kalawarner dan Mittlet terbang menuju pohon lainnya di antara Rias dan Naruto.

_Nista sekali panggilan-ku_, begitulah batin Naruto _sweatdropped_. Dia bergantian melirik Rias dan Da-tenshi. Bagus! Musuhnya ada 4 dan Naruto akan terlambat menolong sahabatnya. Rencananya adalah dia menumbangkan Raynare dan ini selesai. Sudah. Menurutnya, mengalahkan pimpinan lebih baik dibanding repot-repot melawan bawahan sekuat apapun dirimu.

Naruto diam saja cukup lama. Dia berwajah serius dan mencoba tak berurusan.

"Jawab Namikaze Naruto," Rias berkata dingin. Dia baru saja menyiapkan lingkaran sihir menuju Naruto.

'_Cih melawan cewek ber-oppai dan loli memang harus dengan kekerasan,' _Naruto tiba-tiba membayangkan Sona yang selalu kooperatif. _Mungkin karena dadanya_.

"Aku menjawab atau tidak. Itu bukan urusan kalian," tak kalah dinginnya. Rias menggelemutukan giginya keras-keras. Manna-nya dia fokuskan untuk membungkam mulut bajingan itu.

"Maka ... matilah," sebercak cahaya kemudian, sambaran serangan hitam ber-_outline _merah bergerak menuju Naruto. Kata Sona itulah _Power of Destruction_. Sekali kena, apapun akan hilang eksistensinya.

Di sisi Rias malah menyeringit heran. Naruto tak bergeming dan tenang-tenang saja saat diserang. Mungkinkah serangannya tak cukup kuat ... ?

Blaaaaaar!

Tanah berbatu itu terlahap serangan Rias dan musnah tak tersisa. Namun penyerangnya tak tampak senang. Dia melihat Naruto jelas-jelas berpindah dengan cepat dan kini sedang duduk diantara dua Da-tenshi itu. Akeno mangap-mangap melihat kecepatannya.

"B-bagaimana bisa ... ?" Kalawarner terbang bersama Mittlet menjauh dari Naruto dan bersamaan melemparkan 4 sekaligus tombak cahaya. Atas, kanan, kiri dan bawah. Kecepatan serangannya pun lebih cepat dari Rias tadi.

Stab! Stab! Stab!

Suara 3 tombak cahaya yang menancap pohon dan melubanginya. T-tunggu 3?! Keempatnya meneguk ludah terkejut melihat satu tombak cahaya ada di tangan Naruto. Dia tersenyum sok keji dan membuat Mittlet teringat _Om Burhan_. Kemudian saja Naruto hilang lagi dari pandangan.

"Uwwaaa~ ... Kau tak pernah menyangka _ditusuk _dari belakang olehku, 'kan?" Naruto menggenggam tombak cahaya itu–yang membuat Kalawarner terkejut karena mustahil, dan diacungkan dekat leher Rias. Dipangkas jarak 5 cm itu dan akan ada _cupang Light Spear_.

Rias berkeringat panik dan merona pipinya. Dia pasti berpikiran lain soal _ditusuk _itu. Akeno di samping Naruto mengancam juga dengan tangan berbalut atribut petir.

"Jauhkan tombak itu maka tak ada setrum-setruman Namikaze-kun," Miko itu berkata dingin. Dan Naruto cuman melempar senyum pada Kalawarner dan Mittlet. Akeno mengikuti tatapan Naruto pada musuhnya.

"Yakin nih mau kaget terus? Ini kesempatan lho," mata Akeno melebar terkejut! Ini tujuan Namikaze Naruto!

Sedari gerakan awal, Naruto berpindah ke posisi Da-tenshi itu agar Rias menyerang mereka dan syukur kalau kalah. Namun, gagal. Naruto tak sempat menahan pergerakan mereka dan mereka menjauh sampai menyerang balik. Karenanya di gerakan kedua, Naruto lebih serius pada Rias. Dia mengancam gadis itu dan menahan pergerakannya. Kini, dia tak harus mengeluarkan kekuatan untuk menumbangkan salah satu pihak. Jenius itu tersenyum mengerikan dan meniup tengkuk Rias penuh penghayatan.

"Akeno buat sihir pertahanan!" intruksi Rias bergetar khawatir. Dia dipermalukan lagi oleh Naruto dan rasanya perutnya mulas mengetahuinya. Lehernya sudah terasa lega karena ketika dua tombak cahaya sebesar kayu glondongan itu berjarak 3 meter, Naruto sudah hilang lagi. Dia benar-benar menghilang dalam artian sebenarnya.

'_Namikaze Naruto. Ini kedua kalinya kau mempermalukan harga diri-ku. Tak pernah dalam hidupku aku membenci seseorang begini. Aku berjanji. Dengan cara busuk sekalipun, aku akan membunuhmu!'_

Dan ledakan cahaya menelan Rias dan Akeno yang agak telat membuat sihir pertahanan.

**~ daDadaDada ~**

Di aula gereja Naruto mendapati Freed Sellzen yang mengakang kayang salto belakang dengan mulut menganga berbusa. _Posisi macam apa itu! _batin Naruto. Matanya memicing dengan cahaya safir futuristik. Seorang Loli tak jauh dari posisi Freed dan memandangnya waspada.

"Tojou Koneko ... " Gadis loli berkekuatan monster itu memasang kuda-kudanya. Dia pikir Naruto kesini untuk mengacak-ngacak kelompoknya karena mereka sedang terpisah. Mata bulatnya dingin namun lucu.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Namikaze-senpai?"

Naruto berdehem meringankan situasi, "Aku tak berniat buruk Koneko-kouhai. Tujuan kita sama. Membantu Ise dan mengalahkan sampah-sampah di gereja tua ini,"

"_Masa?_"

Naruto mengangguk mantap.

"_Ciyus_?"

Anggukannya patah-patah.

"_Mi apa?_"

"KENAPA KAU OOC ALAY?!" Dada Naruto bergemuruh menghadapi Loli _alay _itu. Dia tak menyangka dibalik datarnya wajah dan dadanya, ada sikap begini. "Sudahlah! Biarkan aku pergi. Jika kau masih mau berurusan dengan _Pedo _di sana, maka jangan mengganggu."

"Aku belum percaya. Keberadaanmu berbahaya sekali Namikaze-senpai," kali ini Tojou Koneko dalam mode serius benar-benar bersiap bertarung. Mata Naruto mengamati lonjakan energy murni alam di tubuh loli itu.

"Hooh~ ... jadi kita mau bertarung?" Naruto sebenarnya tak mau, ia tak punya dendam sama sekali pada Koneko dan prinsipnya mencoba menghindari konflik dengan siapapun. "Beneran nih? Si _gigolo _teman kalian kemarin gak lihat jadi apa dihajar olehku?"

"_W gak peduli,_" Loli kelas satu itu pun melesat menuju Naruto dengan kekuatan penuh. Naruto masih tak bergeming dan memandang santai perbuatan kouhai-nya. Ia tak panik sama sekali.

Haaaaa–Tap!

Tinju lurus Koneko ditahan satu tangan. Naruto tersenyum melihat ekspresi keterkejutan Koneko meskipun terasa metal-metal dalam tubuhnya bergesekan lumayan kuat. "Dalam pertandingan tangan kosong. Sebenarnya aku mutlak menang Koneko-kouhai. Aku bisa me-masteri semua seni bela diri dalam waktu sekian menit jika mau. Setiap gerakanmu bisa kutiru jika kau memiliki seni bela diri original."

_Soul Computerization_. Jiwa Naruto bisa masuk dalam dunia digital online dan mempelajari apapun disana dengan cepat. Perbedaan waktu dan kecepatan otak Naruto faktor penentunya. Jadi, bukan hal aneh jika dia bisa mempelajari seni bela diri tersulit sekalipun jika data itu ada di data digital.

Selain itu, kemampuan lainnya ia bisa mempelajari semua gerakan seni bela diri dan kemudian menemukan kelemahan; mempelajari dan mengembangkannya. Dalam hal ini Naurto benar, ia adalah yang terunggul dalam seni pertarungan tangan kosong.

"Mustahil ... " respon gadis itu masih dengan wajah datar. _Padahal serangannya ditahan cuk!_

_Mungkin inilah evolusi menurut post-human_. Tangan satunya yang bebas kemudian Naruto kepalkan kuat-kuat, "Jadi percayalah, kau tak mungkin menang sejauh appaun kau berusaha!"

Bugh! Suara saat Naruto memukul ulu hati Koneko dengan kuat dan hempasan angin kencang membikin merinding Freed yang masih setengah sadar. Wajah Koneko sendiri terlihat kesakitan dan memuntahkan darah. Ia terdorong jauh jika tangannya tak dicengkram oleh Naruto. Kemudian lehernya! Leher gadis itu dicekik oleh Naruto dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Ini gerakan Undertaker sadis _version_." Ketika Naruto mengangkat Koneko tinggi-tinggi, cengkraman lehernya tak kendor. Ia tersenyum minta maaf. Sebenarnya tak tega juga pada gadis loli. "Maafkan _senpai_-mu ini Koneko-kouhai."

Braaaaaak! Suara tubuh Koneko yang dibanting oleh Naruto dengan kepala yang terbenam dalam lantai gereja. Debu mengepul dan safir Naruto bersinar menyadari Koneko sudah tak sadarkan diri. Sekuat apapun fisik gadis ini, kepalanya masih bisa jadi tiitk lemah. Di sisi Freed, pria itu sudah ngompol nyembah-nyembah goyang zumba mohon diampuni.

"Aku tak minat membunuh pedofil." Freed langsung saja monyong-monyong mencoba mencium leher Naruto yang langsung ditendang dan melesat keluar gereja. Ini kejadian yang merusak sensasi kerennya tadi.

"Yosh. Saatnya membantu Ise." Naruto bergegas pergi menuju bawah tanah.

**~ daDadaDada ~**

Dalam perjalanan ke bawah tanah – yang Naruto tau adalah tempat utama acara malam ini, tak sedikit penghalang yang menghalangi dia. Ada beberapa Exorcist liar yang masih banyak di sana dan sedang dilawan oleh Yuuto Kiba. Dia _gigolo _pendekar pedang yang kuat, Naruto mengakuinya. Hanya saja, kuantitas juga bermain.

Mata safir futuristik itu bersinar menganalisis mengamati pertarungan. _'Si Gigolo itu memang kuat. Dia berhasil membantai banyak Exorcist dan kuyakin Ise tak ambil peran banyak.' _

Tiba-tiba ada satu Exorcist yang melewati Kiba dan menerjang menuju Naruto dengan kedua pedang cahaya. Sepuluh lebih kawannya masih berkutat dengan Kiba. Dia sepertinya berpikir bantuan telah datang dan harus dieliminasi segera sebelum merepotkan. Naruto mendengus sombong.

'_Aku akan coba variasi dari bang kali ini,'_

Naruto kemudian memasang posisi menembak seperti biasa. Musuhnya tak mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi dari pose aneh itu. Jarak semakin dekat sampai Naruto menyerang.

"_Dadadadadada ... _" Sekitaran 30 detik Naruto mengatakan itu dan semua hal yang terjadi tiba-tiba hening. Kiba dan musuh-musuhnya diam memandang apa yang terjadi. Sementara Naruto masih dalam posisi sama dengan ujung jari yang berpose menembak itu mengeluarkan asap.

"S-sadis sekali," gumam Kiba pelan. Dia jelas melihat serangan dari Namikaze Naruto yang tiba-tiba datang dan sempat membuat dia menegang dan waspada penuh, berhasil melubangi seorang Exorcist. Serangan tadi seperti _gattling gun _tanpa henti dan ganas. Keringat dinginnya menetes memandang tubuh Exorcist itu penuh lubang dimana-mana sampai tak ada celah satu jengkalpun yang tanpa lubang.

"Kenapa _Gigolo-kun_? Kau bersyukur dahulu tidak diserang begini, _eh_?" ejek Naruto. Mata safirnya memandang Kiba tengah takut akan kesadisannya, pun begitu Exorcist lain yang tersisa.

Ini salah satu dari variasi serangan _bang _miliknya. Mekanisme kerjanya masih sama. Hanya saja intensitas, kuantitas, kontinuitas serangannya berada pada titik gila. Benar seperti pikiran Kiba kalau ini versi _Gattling gun_-nya. Naruto mengembangkan ini hasil dari diskusinya dengan Sona yang telah banyak membantunya. Dia tersenyum tak menyesal telah membunuh yang kedua kalinya.

'_Sejak kematian itu, kupikir aku meremehkan arti kehidupan dan kematian makhluk lain,'_

"K-kau monster,"

Naruto tersenyum dingin memandang semua Exorcist itu ketakutan dan melangkah mundur, Kiba pun bersama mereka. "Ouh jadi kau memilih berpihak pada mereka _Gigolo-kun_? Bukankah, secara tak langsung, kita satu pihak yang mau membantu Ise? Hmmm."

Kiba tersentak. Dia sadar berada di komplotan Exorcist liar itu dan kemudian mengenggam pedang cahaya iblis-nya kuat-kuat. Suara organ yang terpotong kemudian adalah yang dia tunjukan. Musuh lengah, dan 2 Exorcist tewas. Kiba mengambil jarak dan berada di dekat Naruto.

"Bagus." Komentar Naruto. Safirnya meneliti sesuatu pada 15 Exorcist liar yang tersisa. Mendapati sesuatu, Naruto tersenyum misterius.

"A-apa yang membuatmu tersenyum?" Disamping monster dan melihatnya tersenyum aneh, siapapun akan berpikiran negatif dan khawatir. Kiba antara musuh dengan musuh sekarang.

"Ini bukan senyuman mesum yang pasti."

_Aku tak bilang. _Batin Kiba _sweatdropped_.

"_Gigolo-kun_, karena kau pendekar pedang, maka akan kutunjukan padamu kemampuan berpedang yang _berevolusi_." Naruto kemudian memejamkan safirnya sejenak dan mengakses kekuatannya.

"Stop manggil gitu dengan _italic _segala _napa_!" Kiba melihat lekat-lekat apa yang dilakukan manusia itu. Ia penasaran apakah manusia itu juga pendekar pedang atau bukan?

"_**Drive Sword**_**.**" Tiba-tiba saja tangan kanan Naruto terbuka menjadi mesin futuristik dengan bermacam-macam moncong laser yang bercahaya, dan seberkas percikan listrik selanjutnya, mesin-mesin itu terlepas dan membentuk senjata baru berwarna _metalic_. Wujudnya teramat canggih dan mengerikan.

_Itu Pedang ... ? _Kiba tidak tau apa sebenarnya yang Naruto lakukan dan kekuatan apa itu, dia terlihat seperti _cyborg _dengan pedang bermata ganda canggih di tangan kanannya. Auranya teramat mengintimidasi.

"Nah, kalian _cecunguk-cecunguk_. Karena baru saja aku mempelajari seni aliran berpedang, maka maafkan jika masih _amateur_." Sosok Naruto sudah menghilang di pandangan mata.

"S-semuanya waspada!" Seorang Exorcist yang memberikan peringatan. Dia tau manusia di hadapan mereka adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya dan patut diwaspadai.

Wajah semuanya tegang menyaksikan pria itu sudah ada 1 meter di hadapan mereka dengan kuda-kuda menebas. Pedang bermata ganda itu dialiri percikan-percikan listrik menyeramkan.

"_Say good bye to mama, Honey._" Maka saat Naruto menebaskan pedang abnormal-nya dan muncul tebasan sabit yang hampir memenuhi ruangan itu, semua Exorcist mati semua. Mereka terbelah dan musnah oleh satu serangan. Kiba melongo saja menyaksikan singkatnya pertarungan itu. Tanpa dia sadari perspektif soal Naruto menjurus lebih dari sekadar _monster_.

'_Siapa sebenarnya–tidak tapi apa? Apa yang dia pertontonkan jelas-jelas menandakan ia bukanlah manusia? Sacred Gear? Kupikir Buchou harus tau setelah ini.' _

"Namikaze Naruto," Kiba menggenggam erat pedang suci iblisnya, "Siapa dan apa sebenarnya dirimu?

"Aku malas menjawab." Naruto tersenyum mengejek melihat _gigolo _itu mendecih. Dia menebaskan pedang itu ke lantai. "Tapi aku sarankan padamu untuk kembali ke atas. Tentu saja ada opsi ikut ke bawah dengan catatan kau kuhajar. Bagaimana?"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kita sama-sama ingin membantu Issei-kun?"

"Tidak. Kalian tak benar-benar murni ingin membantunya. _King-_mu itu, dia kemari karena tak mau Ise yang ternyata memegang Longinus tewas. Dan kupikir, dia juga menginginkan Biarawati itu."

Naruto menunjuk Kiba dengan ujung pedang _Drive Sword_-nya, "Dan kalian! Jika tanpa kehendak Rias, maka kalian akan bersantai minum teh di ruangan klub kalian."

"Siapa kau menuduh kami begitu?!" Kiba jelas saja murka. Baginya, Rias tidaklah seperti yang manusia itu sebutkan. Dia adalah gadis yang baik dan memiliki figur ibu penyayang. Ucapan Naruto sama sekali tak logis.

"Sudahlah! Aku kembali menawarkanmu Yuuto Kiba."

Kiba kemudian memasang kuda-kuda dengan pedang suci iblis-nya itu. "Opsiku mengalahkan manusia jahanam sepertimu!" Kemudian pemuda itu melesat dengan pedangnya. Dibanding musuh-musuh yang pernah Naruto kenal, Kiba adalah yang tercepat. Dia secepat suara.

Percikan listrik kembali muncul pada mata pedang futuristik itu. Bilah tajamnya yang teraliri listrik seperti menunjukan keganasanya. Inilah penemuan terbaru Naruto dan Sona. Tubuh _cyborg _Naruto ternyata bisa dimanipulasi sedemikian rupa dan sangat _fleksibel_. Tangan yang pada awalnya hanya bersenjatakan laras-laras laser, Naruto bisa memanipulasinya menjadi berbagai bentuk senjata mematikan tergantung kreatifitasnya.

Naruto bergerak secepat kilat.

Traaaaaank! Suara pedang yang beradu dan selanjutnya pecah hanya meninggalkan keterkejutan pada Kiba. Ia baru saja beradu pedang dan pedangnya hancur oleh pedang Naruto. Tangannya bergetar efek adu serangan tadi ditambah ada tebasan di pipinya yang terasa membakar. _B-bagaimana bisa?_

"Sepertinya mempelajari seni berpedang sebentar lumayan bisa mengimbangi ahli sepertimu _Gigolo-kun_." Naruto berjalan menuju Kiba yang kembali sadar namun mulai ketakutan dan mundur itu. Naruto me-_reset _kembali tangan kanannya dan ia mengepalkan tinju. Lagian Naruto ingin meninjunya langsung. "Dan Yuuto Kiba, aku menyayangkan pilihanmu ini."

"A-apa?" Kiba yang melihat senyuman dingin Naruto terkejut merasakan ulu hatinya seperti digilas. Dia terbatuk darah dan kakinya mulai lemas. Sensasi itu dia pahami ketika melihat Naruto yang berpindah posisi tanpa ia sadari berada di hadapannya dengan tinju terkepal. "Brengsek."

Naruto memandang Kiba yang memegang perutnya itu dan tersungkur. Ia masih sadar meski ditinju dengan kuat, "Maaf Yuuto Kiba. Aku tak ada urusan lagi di sini."

Kiba berusaha berjalan menuju atas. Ia akan melapor pada Rias.

**~ daDadaDada ~**

Sesampainya Naruto di altar bawah tanah. Dia mendapati Ise yang menangis memeluk seorang biarawati kemarin. Dia berpakaian compang-camping dan Naruto dengan sekali lihat tau nyawa gadis itu telah hilang di raganya.

Safirnya menajam menemukan sosok perempuan yang jadi pembunuhnya sedang tertawa dengan cahaya hijau di jari-jarinya. Naruto duga proses ekstrak Sacred Gear sudah berhasil dan Raynare kini memiliki barang itu.

"Ise ... " Naruto menatap non-ekspresif mendapati Ise mengabaikannya dan masih meratapi kematian gadis itu.

"Naruto?" Ise memandang sahabat yang menghampirinya. Senyumnya kecut meskipun pada sahabatnya dan ia kembali memeluk biarawati itu. "Andai kau datang lebih cepat. Mungkin Asia-chan tak begini."

Melihat sahabatnya yang menyesal jelas membuat Naruto empati. Dia sudah bersahabat dengan Ise sejak di kecil. Mereka adalah kawan baik dan sudah saling memahami perasaan hati. Terakhir Naruto melihat Ise menyesal seperti itu adalah ketika SD Ise kesiangan dan tak kebagian stok game _Mobile Khalifa : Beng Beng. _Lha?

"Maafkan aku. Tapi kupikir, ikhlaskan saja dia Ise. Seorang Pelayan Tuhan akan tenang bertemu Tuhan-nya ketika mati." Naruto menepuk pundak sahabatnya yang bergetar. Ia paham ini pasti lebih dari sekadar game _Mobile Khalifa _analog itu. "Kita akan menguburnya dengan layak."

"A-aku akan mencoba meminta tolong menghidupkan Asia-chan pada _Buchou. _A-asia akan jadi _peerage Buchou_." Ucap Ise putus asa. Getaran matanya menunjukan keputusasaan dan sekaligus tekad yang bulat. Keteguhan hatinya luar biasa di mata Naruto.

"Ise ja–"

"Hahahaha siapa di sana, manusia? Ahh kau sepertinya tak asing," Raynare yang keluar dari _delusional_nya akan apresiasi dan segala hal dari tuan-nya itu menatap sosok baru dekat _mantan pacar_nya itu. Dia bersikap sok imut dengan menyentuh dagunya dengan jari, "Oh, kau manusia yang kubunuh bersama Issei-kun sayang ternyata. Kok masih hidup sih?"

Normalnya siapapun akan marah mendengar ejekan orang yang menyakiti bahkan membunuhmu seperti tadi. Dan ketahuilah Naruto itu normal. Ia marah dan muak melihat Raynare bersikap congkak. Padahal kekuatannya itu kini tak ada apa-apanya dengan dirinya – meskipun Naruto tak tau kekuatan Sacred Gear Biarawati itu. Namun _Cyborg _itu yakin Raynare hanya omong kosong berdaging dan memiliki _susu gede _belaka.

"Raynare ... hal nomor dua yang ingin kutuntaskan malam ini ialah membunuhmu." Naruto mengarahkan _bang_ miliknya menuju Raynare dengan _full power_. Ia akan membunuh _lacur _itu malam ini. "Dan ketahuilah, aku hidup lagi salah satunya untuk itu."

"Hoo seperti bisa saja. Dan, oh ya, apa yang pertama itu, oh Tampan?" senyum Da-tenshi itu meremehkan. Ia bahkan tak waspada sama sekali.

Naruto melirik Ise yang memandang benci Raynare, kemudian Biarawati berwajah senyum itu. _Seperti kematian yang tenang dan Tuhan menyambutmu_. Naruto juga mengingat kata-kata Ise sebelumnya dan sikap licik musuhnya yang lain.

Ia mengepalkan tinjunya kuat-kuat sampai suara mesin bergesekan ngeri.

"Menyelamatkan kodrat Tuhan dari tangan _Tomat berpentil_."

**To Be Continued ...**

_**Author Note Side :**_

Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah _Shaum _Ramadhan bagi para Muslim semuanya.

Semoga kalian tak terkena hipnotis _mini Mugen Tsukoyomi _yang berbentuk warteg-warteg siang hari itu. XD

Ahaha halo? 20 hari selisih waktu saya update. Sedang author lain update cepat 3-5 hari. Brengsek sekali saya, wkwkw. Maaf oke. Ini bukan karena teknis; _I'm very bussy with so many scedhules. No! _Setelah lulus dan selesai seleksi PTN, saya nganggur, XD. Tapi ya gini ... orang _perpeksionis _cem saya ini suka muluk-muluk kalo nulis. Paham deh yang senasib huhuhu.

Sebentar saya akan balas review _guest _dimari.

**Gaya tulisan mantap dan penggemar bokep? Dimana hubungannya Bogeng! Dan lagi, semesum-mesumnya kalian para pemburu ranjang goyang; Tidak baik nonton gituan tuh!**

**Cyborg Zenos? Aye Pak. Kebetulan kemarin juga baru nonton visual Drive Knight yang lumayan inspired.**

**Makasih buat yang ngedukung. Kalian semua luar biasa.**

Chapter ini, seperti biasa, semoga menghibur dan lebih baik dari chapter kemarin. Semoga juga gaya saya tetap konsisten dari awal. Humor yang belum _variatif _dan berkutat di hal-hal terkait mesum. Tapi ya kedepannya dengan meng-OOC-kan karakter, humor-nya saya harap segar dan jadi _something that sells uniqueness_. Ditengah banyaknya Fanfiksi keren lainnya.

Oh ya, boleh _research Age of Post-Human_. Itu _premis _penting di fic ini sebenarnya. Pun _Celestial_.

Seperti biasa; singkat dan padat. Hal yang sudah kalian tau gak perlu saya ulas terlalu jauh kecuali hal-hal yang berperan men_-developing _alur. Sama dengan peristiwa Asia ini. Saya bahkan tak menunjukan interaksi Asia-Isei bahkan Asia gak pernah ngomong disini. Kenapa? Karena kalian sudah tau! Mau saya buat dengan sedikit diubah sekalipun, kalau ujung-ujungnya ya gitu, ya _do something nonsense._

_Abillity _Naruto perlahan saja kita pelajarinya. Tau Neo _from Trilogi The Matrix_? Nah _premis _ketika dia dilatih Morpheus secara digital dengan waktu singkat ada di Naruto. Atau mudahnya dia _Ultron _versi ini deh. Pedang-nya bayangin kaya Drive Knight. Dan silahkan tanya atau tunggu saja secara mengalir cerita ini berjalan–meskipun lama bet.

Sekian aja lah ... Gak ada yang perlu dijelasin lagi. Saya harap dukungan dari semua orang untuk fic ini, apalagi yang baca. Bayar dong pake review! Becanda. Tapi sangat diapresiasi mereka yang menyempatkan diri untuk baca terus review.

Sekian dari saya para Bogeng


End file.
